


Los verdaderos monstruos: Ellos vienen.

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accion, Action, Angustía, Blasphemy, Drama, Español, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Horror, Humans Vs Monsters, Humans vs Humans, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mutación Genetica, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Trans Character, angust, established gay couple, grupos hostiles, monstruos - Freeform, mutantes, post apocaliptico, supervivencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Es difícil poner fechas cuando los días y meses se han vuelto obsoletos en tu mente. Se sabe que fue hace alrededor de diez años cuando comenzó; fue una enfermedad, una fiebre que era causada por un virus. Los medios de comunicación te daban tips sobre cómo actuar frente a la aparición de dicho síntoma, esperando no abrumar los hospitales. Nadie notó como pronto otros síntomas aparecieron dañando el cuerpo de forma irreparable y pronto llevándolos a la muerte; algunos sobrevivieron, pero algo comenzó a cambiar. Físicamente, mentalmente, todo mutó y los gobernantes asustados ocultaron a estos "mutantes". La gente se movilizó luchando contra los estados por los derechos de estas personas sin saber que nada de lo que fueron quedó en ellos; monstruos se alzaron y mataron, descuartizaron pueblos enteros y los que no morían, eran infectados. Pronto al caos reinó y no quedó nada más que un puñado de sobrevivientes que se mata entre sí y estas criaturas rondando en la oscuridad. La Fortaleza es donde nos ubicamos. Lo que fue un paraíso para los humanos está colapsando.¿Lograr fortalecerla antes de que los monstruos los ataquen o los verdaderos monstruos serán los que la invadan?





	1. Introducción: Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar a leer este fic debes de saber lo siguiente sobre mí: Soy disléxica, Word tiene esa capacidad asombrosa de arreglarte las palabras sin preguntar y a veces algunas son modificadas sin mi conocimiento; la tablet con la que también suelo escribir también me rellena palabras si las escribo mal y me la cambia, por el corrector que tengo puesto y suelen quedar algunas fuera de contexto por esto mismo. Si ves esta clase de errores no te asustes, cambio de palabras, palabras escribas con las letras fuera de lugar y en ocasiones conjunta a otras que no tienen que ir, son parte de mi problema de escritura considerado dislexia; mismo quizás una omisión de palabras cortas como de, la, lo, le, etc. Suelo arreglarlo al re leer los capítulos más adelante, para darme cuenta de estos errores suelo tardar determinado periodo, pero nunca está de más que me marquen dichos errores ya que no los noto de un comienzo. Lamento mucho las molestias.
> 
> Ahora. Antes de leer esta historia deberás de saber esto sobre susodicha: La historia es "post-apocalíptica", donde un virus mató la mitad de la población y a la que no mató la convirtió en monstruos. Ya no existen ciudades ni comunidades como tales, exceptuando, en un comienzo la que se presentará. No hay un año establecido de cuando comenzó o sucedió ni la fecha actual. La historia está inclinada en el género de ciencia ficción, apocalíptico, drama, acción, angustia y toques muy sutiles de romance. No está ambientada en ningún país especifico e intentaré ser tan ambigua como pueda; los nombres elegidos de las personas son usado tanto en países de habla española como en países de habla inglesa, por lo tanto, ayuda a la ambigüedad; exceptuando algunos personajes que tendrán sus orígenes bien marcados. La historia contendrá violencia, tanto por parte de los monstruos como por parte de los mismos humanos contra ellos. Lenguaje homofobo y xenófobo, machista; denigración por el género, sexualidad, color de piel y edad. No puedo asegurar que no haya temas sensibles que sean redactados más adelante, están bajo su propio criterio de lectura.

Martin no recuerda como era el mundo antes de esto, antes de vivir en la _Fortaleza_. Presume que fue un adolescente normal, con las inquietudes de encajar, tener novia y terminar la escuela para huir lo antes posible de su sofocante familia; él cree que fue así, pero no está seguro de ello. Sabe con certeza que era un buen estudiante, aunque pésimo deportista y que había recibido clases de tiro al blanco desde que tenía trece años; la tensión de arco y la capacidad tan fuerte de mantener la calma para acertar siempre fueron su fortaleza. Ahora, mirando hacia adelante, nota que su vida se basa en sobrevivir y proteger _su_ comunidad, que ya no recuerda como era tener tiempo libre o vivir sin preocupaciones reales; la necesidad constante de temer que el gen mute en ti o en cualquiera de las personas cercanas, temer por todo, estar siempre alerta.

Puede recordar, sí, cuando todo se fue al demonio. Él cree que jamás podrá olvidarlo y posiblemente ninguno de los sobrevivientes lo hará. Fue a finales de un año, difícilmente puede recordar las fechas, los días han dejado de tener significado para ellos. Fue una enfermedad con un simple síntoma: fiebre fuerte. Los médicos instruían como intentar romperla y así salvar a los enfermos, pero no contaron con que cada persona experimentara efectos secundarios. Recuerda haber visto algunos casos, en la televisión, sobre personas que argumentaban no sentir sus extremidades, otras que quedaron ciegas, mudas o hasta sordas; algunos tenían espasmos musculares tan fuertes que sus huesos se rompían, otras tuvieron fallo en sus diversos órganos. Los afortunados morirían cuando esto terminara, los desafortunados pasarían semanas o meses sufriendo hasta que su cuerpo sufría una modificación dolorosa y asombrosa; mutantes fueron llamados, primero siendo ocultados por los diversos estados y luego sin poder controlar la aparición de dichos, fueron denominado _monstruos_. Esta última no era errónea, a pesar de las marchas en protesta contra la discriminación hacia aquellos que mutaron o los grupos que salieron afirmar que este era el cambio necesario que la humanidad requería, que esto era lo que su dios (sea cual sea) quería de ellos. Pero era mentira. Eran criaturas sin sentimientos, animales que buscaban cazar y destruir a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino y no fue lo peor, ellos tenían la capacidad de infectar a otros (las hipótesis de cómo ocurría fueron variando con los años, la única certeza es que el contacto de sangre con sangre siempre infecta). Perdieron su humanidad y algunos afirman que la mutación afecta tanto el cerebro que gran parte que los definía como personas murió, dejándolos primitivos y voraces. Los animales no tardaron en seguir estos cambios y las plantas, por extraño que sonase, siguieron. El mundo se convirtió en una especie de mala película de ciencia ficción y horror; masacres, hambruna, guerra. Nada diferente a lo normal, si no se contara a los monstruos que realmente te acechaban en la oscuridad. Y cuando más de la mitad de la población murió o fue infectada, las protestas murieron, pero el mundo se volvió un campo constante de guerra. La supervivencia era del más fuerte. Él fue de los afortunados.

En algún momento tuvo una familia, aquella de la cual quería huir, la recuerda vagamente y quizás sea lo mejor. Su último recuerdo es de su hermana sujetando una pistola (no sabe de dónde la saco) y su padre abrazando el cuerpo de su madre, febril, enfermo, mutando, mientras rogaba por la muerte misericordiosa de ambos. Recuerda cerrar los ojos y el disparo resonar, sólo uno, cuando abrió otra vez estos observó a su padre asesinado y su hermana jalando de su brazo fuera de la casa; su madre, posiblemente, sea uno de los monstruos que hoy asesina sin pensar demasiado. No está seguro que pasó con ella, su hermana, ese día le tendió una mochila con provisiones y apuntó una dirección, susurro que corriera y que no mirara atrás, lo hizo, aunque no siguió todas sus indicaciones ya que se encontró con un grupo de sobrevivientes gentiles. Desde entonces desconoce si ella vive o es un monstruo también. Lo que puede afirmar es que no recuerda ni su nombre o su rostro, solo sabe su voz, suave y urgente, _rota_.

Su vida cobró una forma diferente cuando llegó a la fortaleza hace ya casi siete años, pensar que todo este caos se desató hace diez años aproximadamente, podrían ser más o menos ya que es difícil saberlo, es aterrador. Cuando llegó estaba hambriento, era hostil con cualquier persona que se le acercara y demasiado paranoico; fue instruido, dominado y amansado. Lo convirtieron en quien es ahora. Desarmar pistolas con los ojos cerrados y volver a armarlas sin dudar un segundo se volvió parte de su ser, como respirar, luchar y cazar. Aprendió defensa personal, a ser un crítico del carácter y primeros auxilios; todo aquello que necesitaba para sobrevivir y más aún, para mantener a todos a salvo, fue enseñado y él lo absorbió como esponja. No había alternativa, era eso o volver fuera, nadie quiere hacerlo cuando descubre el paraíso que las paredes de este viejo barrio privado guarda. Al comienzo la mayoría están renuentes a seguir las reglas, él lo estuvo, ahora sabe perfectamente que un mundo sin estas los llevará a la destrucción, a no ser mejores que quienes deciden quedarse allá afuera; monstruos sin mutar, pero monstruos al final de cuentas. Los cuchillos se han vuelto sus mejores amigos, cualquier elemento que pueda ser un arma siempre acompañará a los habitantes, porque saben que no pueden bajar la guardia, sino serán comida de los salvajes y los mutantes en un parpadeo; él mismo lleva siempre, bajo su almohada o entre sus ropas uno; no sabe cómo es vivir sin el peso de un arma escondida cerca de su cuerpo.

Cualquier comodidad que la comunidad podría traer, arraigaba aún un viejo pesar: el dolor. Se vuelven vecinos, una familia, gente con la que trabajas día a día, dentro o fuera del lugar. Conoces el nombre de todos y quienes son, te enamoras y te destruyes, vives en un pequeño mundo propio. Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: un pueblo pequeño siempre atraerá un infierno grande pisando sus talones. La locura llegará, por una u otra razón y deberás de enfrentarte contra esta; la enfermedad y la mutación puede surgir en cualquier momento y deberás de dispararle a aquella persona con la que pasabas todas las tardes desde tu llegada. Quizás tendrán la desdicha de que algún grupo externo se cuele y asesine a tu familia, nunca lo sabes. Y la cercanía que los construye y los fortalece los volverá débiles, dolorosos, vengativos. Optar por quedarte al margen no suele servir mucho, Martin lo ha intentado por años, pero el cariño crece y la necesidad, humana, de cercanía siempre te prohíbe desligarte de los sentimientos. Él sabe, que, sin dudar, daría su vida por todos, pero aún más por _ella_.

_Ella_ , de quien se desconoce su nombre ya sea por olvido o costumbre, denominada por diversas personas como: “La dama”, “la reina”, “la jefa” o simplemente “ella”. La mujer que se encuentra al mando de a quien todos responden y respetan a pesar de que es posiblemente menor que él mismo. Se desconoce casi todo de su persona, nadie se atreve a preguntar, aunque si se especulan cosas; los rumores siempre corren. Una mujer de cabello rojizo y piel pálida, acompañada siempre de sus dos chimpancés: Boo y Goo. Recuerda haberla visto la primera vez cuando se le permitió el paso a la _Fortaleza_ , uno de los primates firmemente sujeto en su cadera y alzado como si fuera un niño pequeño (en cierta medida era un infante aún), ella tan frágil y de porte enfermizo fue quien dio la orden a dos hombros de mayor tamaño y edad para permitir el paso a su pequeño grupo (de diez personas sólo sobrevivieron tres hasta ser llevados allí). Su voz fue como una caricia, sutil y dominante, que no permitió duda a sus palabras e indicaciones. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la necesidad de luchar con ella sacudió su cuerpo con facilidad, tardó unos minutos de lucha silenciosa para darse cuenta que él perdería y no por cuestiones físicas, sino por otras que estaba lejos de comprender. Al parecer la mayoría tienen un sentimiento similar y de una u otra forman terminan sucumbiendo a su reinado, como si fuera una especie de manipuladora profesional que les ha lavado el cerebro a todos; posiblemente era lo más real a pensar. Su líder, silenciosa y constante, mantiene todo funcionando y un peso constante sobre sus hombros que debería de haberla sofocado hacía tiempo; él desea quitarle este, del mismo modo que muchos que él conoce, y ayudarla. Así que siguen las reglas, adiestran a los nuevos, organizan partidas de reconocimiento o búsqueda, organizan los trabajos internos y mantienen la ley funcionando tan bien como se puede. Intentan que el conocimiento del viejo mundo no se pierda y viven un día más. No hay más que hacer.

La fortaleza que hoy los mantiene a salvo se está desmoronando, las paredes ya no son tan resistentes y su ubicación se vuelve un conocimiento mayor entre la gente externa que busca derribarla o tomarla a la fuerza. Los mutantes se han adaptado y buscan la carne fresca que su muralla protege con fervor; la construcción para fortalecerla a comenzado, pero se necesitan materiales que sólo se conseguirán fuera y que no se pueden traer con tanta facilidad. Las partidas en búsqueda de suministros son más constantes y con ello el peligro es mayor; la muerte los persigue pisando sus talones y no pueden evitar pensar que juegan a una ruleta de suerte cada día que sus puertas se abren. Martin acaba de ser promovido de guardia de la fortaleza a líder de grupo de búsqueda, ahora le falta elegir a sus desgraciados compañeros. Nadie quiere salir, no cuando el grupo que una vez fue de noventa personas se ha reducido drásticamente a treinta y siete, cuales el quince de ellos son niños pequeños y adultos mayores. Los días se comienzan a contar y no con un buen presagio, pueden olerlo y sentirlo en sus huesos, la guerra se aproxima y la única pregunta es: ¿deberán temer por los mutantes o los _monstruos antiguos_?


	2. Capítulo 1, parte 1: Primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, debido a que el capitulo 1 es un poco largo decidí partirlo en dos partes; los capítulos que sean cortos serán publicados en una sola parte pero aquellos que superen las 4000 palabras serán divididos.

Jadeó es busca de aire mientras se mano izquierda se arrastra por la seca tierra para coger su arma, dispersa a unos centímetros, sus uñas se clavan mientras sus huesos crucen por el esfuerzo. Respiró, evitando el fétido olor del monstruo que lo aprisionó y su rostro se giró de costado, teniendo mirar los colmillos que querían destrozaron cual juguete viejo. Su mano libre intentó empujar la criatura desde su presunto hocico, tanto como los treinta kilos que solo su cabeza poseía le permitían maniobrar (prácticamente nada), mientras se obliga a arrastrarse tanto como podía en busca del arma pérdida. Son segundos, donde su corazón late tan rápido y fuerte que ni el gruñido de la criatura se filtra, donde la adrenalina corre bajo su piel picando, exigiendo una salida. Pero no llega. Los dientes rozan la piel de su mejilla, secos, sucios y asquerosamente grandes. Sabe que es su final, pero se niega a dejarse vencer sin hacer nada. Él le debe a _ella_ luchar, se lo debe a todos y si cae, ellos también. Así que tira sus dedos ensangrentado hasta rozar el mango del arma. Aspira, la tierra raspa su garganta, y cierra sus ojos. El quejido del animal retumba, junto al crujido del ojo siendo apuñalado tan profundo que su mano se hunde en la cuenca. El cuerpo cayó sobre Martin y se permitió respirar antes de continuar.

Con el _grismut_ caído, usó sus piernas como palanca para quitarlo de arriba suyo, giró, aspiro la tierra (podría asegurar que dentro de sus pulmones ya se había forjado una isla con la cantidad inducida) y se levantó con sus extremidades temblorosa. La electricidad aún fluye bajo su piel mientras busca al resto de su equipo con la mirada. No los ve y teme lo peor. Arrancó el cuchillo del cráneo del animal con un repugnante sonido y se alejó mientras intenta rastrear al resto, las pisadas no se ven en la reseca tierra, pero si puede notar el arrastre que dejó algún objeto puntiagudo; vagamente piensa en la espada que David insiste en llevar. Silbando en vano, mantiene un movimiento fluido y su cuerpo entrenado, a pesar de estar en campo abierto, mantiene cautela (nunca es la última opción). Intenta calmar, el palpitar de su corazón y el zumbido de sus oídos, inútilmente; la adrenalina no quiere dejarlo y sus sentidos está tan agudos que se sofocan entre sí. Casi podría reír por la ironía de la situación; el mejor en la última generación y en su primera misión como líder ya la había perdido sin retorno. Extraviar a todo su equipo era algo simplemente impensable, nunca nadie lo hizo, no que haya vuelto; volver solo no era una opción. _Ella_ era misericordioso y dulce, lo perdonaría, pero el mismo (y nadie más) lo haría.

La plaza principal, que estúpidamente David había insistido en cruzar (para acortar camino), estaba infestada por _grismut_. Se presume que alguna vez fueron leones o tigre o alguna clase de felino de gran tamaño; su tamaño sigue siendo similar solo que las proporciones y estética no. Sus garras principales habían crecido tanto que se curvaban y a cada paso que daban constantemente se hundían en la tierra y la levantaban, lo que pronto arrasó con toda fauna o construcción de camino que la zona tuvo alguna vez; sus cabezas son enormes y sus dientes mutaron creciendo de forma desproporcional. Son ciegos, para su suerte, siendo solo alertados por olores o sonidos; lo primero podía ser engañado con facilidad, ya que solo determinados aromas llaman su atención, mientras que lo segundo debería de ser aún más fácil de evitar; no lo fue en este caso. El silencio parecía no ser propio de su grupo, lo que terminó que una de las criaturas los atacara y otra apuntara a Laura (la única mujer del grupo) quien al parecer había sido “secuestrada” por uno de los monstruos; lo que llevó a que tanto David como Emmanuel fueran tras de ella y lo abandonaran a su suerte. No podía culparlos, no realmente. Y así fue como la misión fracasó. Ahora le tocaba reencontrarlos y comprobar si había daños o si se podía salvar algo del objetivo primario (comprobar los suministros en las tiendas de construcción locales). Para su suerte su compañero era tan incompetente como presumió al comienzo (o quizás más inteligente de lo que podría presumir) que dejó un rastro de migajas (o señas de tierra) con su recorrido. También estaba feliz de que Emmanuel era tan vocal como toda su vida, debido a que antes de verlos ya podía escuchar al hombre insultar cual marinero a diestra y siniestra a todo lo presente (incluyendo, muy vívidamente, a David quien era el foco de todo su odio actual). Con una tentación enorme de abandonarlos, Martin, recorrió el último tramo que restaba para vislumbrar la manda de criaturas rodeando a los tres humanos que se posaban en un antiguo juego infantil (irónicamente una fortaleza), donde intentaban… ¿llamar más su atención?

— Si el señorito: “Yo debería ser el líder” no se hubiera metido en literalmente la boca del lobo, no estaríamos en esta situación —, la voz de Emmanuel retumbó antes de verlo parado en el centro de lo que era la plataforma de la construcción de metal y madera podrida; apenas se mantenía en pie y con el peso de las tres personas sobre crujía. En cualquier momento caería, si las garras de las criaturas no la destrozaban antes; el pánico y miedo estaba sacando lo peor de todos.

— Em, no es culpa de David —, Laura intentó cortar la diatriba sin fin, suave y dudosa de realmente acotar algo ya que sentía que todo era su culpa; difícilmente se podía discutir contra ello.

— Sí, no es culpa mía. Martin no se opuso —, elocuentemente el rubio intentó de defenderse, asintiendo a sabiendas las palabras de la chica y cruzándose de brazos de forma petulante. Actualmente estaba desarmado, notó Martin, mientras escuchaba sus peleas pueriles y planeaba como ayudarlos sin llamar la atención en él. Aunque este último comentario lo llevó a debatirse que tan infantil sería de su parte abandonar a David allí.

— ¡Cómo se va a oponer si literalmente te tiraste dentro de la plaza antes de que pueda abrir la boca!

— Oh, claro, ahora cúlpame a mí y no a nuestro asombroso líder, ¡que por cierto no está!

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa! Por el amor a todo lo santo. ¿Eres idiota o solo prácticas en tus momentos libres? 

— Repítelo y te tiro de la fortaleza —, David avanzó hacia el moreno, mientras separaba sus brazos y sus puños se cerraban. Su mandíbula se cuadró, listo para una pelea, ignorando que cada paso que daba más cerca del otro chico producía un mayor crujido y algunos desprendimientos menores. Laura intentó intervenir sin querer ponerse físicamente en medio o que se redirigiera toda la testosterona hacia ella.

— Inténtalo, _idiota_.

El grito que Laura dejó escapar retumbó en la desértica zona, producto del golpe que encestó David en el rostro de Emmanuel, lo que inclinó a que los animales se volvieran locos; si antes daban zarpazos aleatorios en un intento perezoso de cazar su presa, ahora saltaban y golpeaban la construcción en intención desesperada de derribarlos. Esto no ayudó a la estabilidad del golpeado, quien trastabilló y cayó del lugar antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar; la mujer volvió a gritar, horrorizada, mientras que el atacante parecía consternado por el desarrollo de la situación. Martin, por su parte, decidió que las sutilezas y planeamientos debería de llevarse a cabo mediante se movía. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, ajustó la mochila en su espalda y rodeó la zona. El moreno del grupo había caído sobre una de las criaturas, lo que produjo que otras se abalanzaran sobre esta, y eso ayudó a un planeamiento rápido de acción. Martin intentó de llamar la atención de las criaturas restantes, lanzándoles pequeños pedazos de piedra (tierra endurecida) contra su cuerpo en espera de que se dirigieran a su lugar; debido a que eran ciegas, con suerte, podría despistarlas. Lau parece ser la única con un poco de ingenio ya que aprovecha ávidamente el intento del líder llamando la atención de su compañero e intentando escabullirse pese a este aún estar asombrado por su propia acción anterior. No se presupone la muerte de Em, contrariamente, el líder planea al menos recuperar su cuerpo en el peor de los casos y en el mejor rescatarlo. No se escuchaban gritos de él, no se lo podía observar donde los cinco _grismut_ se habían acumulado y estos no parecían estar comiendo nada, lo que era alentador.

Siendo el único armado, se acercó a la manada que parecía estar luchando más entre sí que realmente contra el humano; mismo, notó así, que este se encontraba aprisionado por uno entre sus garras mientras que el resto se le abalanzaba en busca de quitarle su alimento. Debido al contacto que estaba teniendo su pata contra el cuerpo del chico, era difícil que se pudiera ir sin alertarlo, pero no imposible. A señas mudas intentó comunicarse con su equipo, la mujer siguió mostrándose un poco más despierta que David, quien parecía aún conmocionado por mandar a su compañero a la muerte; mientras ella intentaba de buscar rápidamente un sustituto para el cuerpo de Emmanuel, Martin intentó obtener su atención y tranquilizarlo. Poco hizo falta, el moreno estaba prácticamente dormido bajo el peso de la garra, sin moverse siquiera más que pequeños asentimientos con su cabeza de entendimiento. Una de las mochilas con elementos para pasar la noche en caso de no poder regresar a tiempo debió de ser sacrifica, al escabullirse Laura, por ser la de menor tamaño, entre los felinos violentos y ayudar a sacar a Em de su prisión. Cuando la libertad llegó para el humano, no dudaron un segundo en comenzar su marcha fuera del centro de atención; silenciosos y muy cautelosos.

.

. 

A una calle de distancia del centro de su discordia, ahora los cuatro podían respirar relativamente en calma. En el segundo que ya no estaban a la vista de ninguno de los monstruos y ya no debían de guardar silencio, Emmanuel se abalanzó contra David, para ser detenido por un escuálido Martin. Interponiéndose entre los dos cuerpos mayores y alzando su rostro –pese a llevarles unos centímetros a ambos- impuso su autoridad. Su mano descasó fuertemente contra el pecho del atacante y negó con su rostro, teniendo una pequeña discusión silenciosa con susodicho y cuando al fin aceptó la negativa, Em suspiró y dio un paso atrás. El rubio, por otra parte, seguía pululando tras la espalda del líder listo para cualquier enfrentamiento.

— Luego —, declaró, simplificando y pateando el conflicto para más adelante. Ahora tenían problemas mayores, como la falta de una de las mochilas con sus sustentos necesarios; aunque positivamente las armas fueron recobradas de donde las habían soltado cuando corrían por sus vidas. Rebuscó en su propia mochila el mapa entregado antes de salir e intentó ubicarse, tomando como referencia el nombre de la calle en la que se encontraban –aunque el cartel estaba a medias-. Mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros amenazarse entre dientes y a Laura intentar amortiguar sus pequeños pleitos, él debía de idear un nuevo plan. Cansándose un poco por su pésima elección de equipo (en su momento parecía lógico), rezó a cualquier entidad porque esto terminase tan pronto como fuera posible—. Vamos y esta vez en _silencio_ —, remarcó su última palabra dándole una mirada dura a David, quien optó por mostrarse ofendido. La próxima vez (si existía) no elegiría a su equipo con integrantes de aproximadamente su edad, era simplemente sofocante lo infantil que se mantenían aún.

Caminaron por las calles amontonadas de vehículos, suciedad y plantas tanto normales como mutadas que intentaban surcar cada pequeño pedazo de cemento que ha sido construido sobre ellas; parecía un escenario sacado de una vieja película que presagiaba el fin del mundo. Un silencio omnipresente se instaló a su alrededor, ni sus propias respiraciones eran escuchadas, siendo sofocados por la impotente presencia de susodicho. Mientras ellos esquivaban y alzaban su armamento ante cualquier sensación de observación o simplemente miedo, su camino se volvía cada vez más lento. Estaba claro, más que claro, que todos eran principiantes y que la misión era demasiado pesada para ellos; pero la terquedad era algo que compartían sin dudarlo.

La primer tienda estaba a media milla al oeste, debido a que debieron de salir lo antes posible de la plaza, se habían desviado varios metros innecesarios y ahora debían de intentar ajustar su horario para llegar, registrarla y pasar a la siguiente; al menos quería completar dos de las siete señalizadas, aunque no se esperaba que vieran más de tres o cuatro con suerte a pie, él estaba seguro que se podría considerando que salieron al amanecer y tenían prácticamente mitad del día para hacer todos los recorridos y regresar. Apenas se cruzaron con algunas criaturas menores; ratas mutadas, lagartijas (o similares, difícil saber si realmente eran ellas), algún que otro insecto con apenas el doble de su tamaño real, pero inofensivo. Sus armas se alzaron poco desde los _grismut_ , lo que fue agradable, a pesar de tener cierta sensación de decepción, cual se agrandó al ver la tienda seleccionada explotada o demolida, difícil definir porque estaba hecha pedazos.

— Bueno, la podemos tachar de la lista —murmuró David con elocuencia, mientras recibía un codazo por parte de Laura y un puntapié de Emmanuel para silenciarlo. Definitivamente Martin estaba viajando con niños. No acotó nada y sin más se dispuso a seguir las siguientes coordenadas marcadas.

.

.

La segunda localización estaba infestada por lo que se denominaban _vammut_ , literalmente derivados de la palabra “vampiro” y “mutante” en latín (porque la gente ama nombrar las criaturas en una lengua muerta) ya que era murciélagos mutados que eran casi humanoides y chupaban la sangre de sus víctimas, indistintamente de la especie. A pesar de ser ciegos, sus oídos estaban ultra desarrollados y su capacidad de caza era asombrosa, era muy difícil acercarse sigilosamente y en ocasiones era preferible estar al menos a un kilómetro de la manada para estar meramente seguros de que no serían cazados al menor respirar; pero era muy recomendable estar mucho más lejos. Del mismo modo que los visualizaron, se alejaron tan rápido y silencioso como pudieron. Claramente hoy no se estaban llevando muy bien con las criaturas invidentes; sería casi divertido para Angela saber eso.

Omitiendo esta vez cualquier comentario ingenioso, el grupo comenzaba a desesperarse al ver como el sol ya se posaba mostrando más del medio día y el hambre comenzaba a surcar sus estómagos. Cuando se aseguraron un lugar, tuvieron un pequeño descanso donde fraccionaron las raciones para que todos pudieran comer; dividir el agua era un poco más complicado, considerando el calor que subía por estas horas y aumentaría al pasar dichas. Laura sugirió mirar las casas cercanas que parecieran menos invadidas por otros humanos (o monstruos) para buscar cualquier sustento extra y quizás conseguir otra mochila. Los otros dos hombres, restando al líder, se mostraron afirmativos y entusiastas, particular Emmanuel quien aseguró que tenía que conseguirle ropa nueva a Ollie, su hija, ya que: “los niños crecen tan rápido”. Antes de partir atendieron las heridas que este último había tenido ante la caída; Martin había observado como favorecía su lado izquierdo ante el derecho y que sacudía su hombro como si molestara. Aunque este no estaba fuera de su lugar, tenía un dolor agudo y se formaría, presumiblemente, un hematoma gigante por todo su lado zurdo. No había mucho que pudieran hacer por ahora.

.

.

La primera casa a la que entraron, por fuera era perfecta, pero pode dentro la historia era otra. No estaba hurtada ni saqueada: estaba destrozada. Por las dudas habían roto todo mueble del lugar dejando el suelo lleno de trabas para caminar y objetos peligrosos. El grupo compartió una mirada muda y asintió a sabiendas: no valía la pena. La segunda casa que invadieron se encontraba tres casas más al norte. Esta no tenía buena pinta por fuera, pero ni sus ventanas o puerta principal estaba rota o forzada, a diferencia del resto en la cuadra, lo que les dio pie a intentar. Laura fue la primera en ingresar, afirmando que si alguien intentaba atacarlos –considerando que estuviera habitada- había más posibilidades que ante su figura pequeña creyeran que era un infante y desistieran; el argumento tenía lógica, pero Martin estaba renuente a permitirlo. Como parecía normal, ella no esperó realmente una afirmativa de su presunto líder y se dispuso a cumplir el plan. Los miembros restantes se prepararon para cualquier ataque que pudiera surgir. Ninguno llegó, para su alivio.

— Tenían niños —, la voz de Laura retumbó en la casa, saliendo en eco por la puerta abierta donde ella había desaparecido. Su tono fue tranquilo, mortalmente neutral, como cualquier recuerdo de una familia feliz en una buena casa. David fue el primero en entrar después de eso, encogiéndose de hombros e ingresando directamente hacia el lado contrario que ella tomó; Emmanuel y Martin dudaron unos instantes antes de cruzar el umbral. El lugar estaba pulcro, tan limpio como se podía después de casi una década sin limpiarse, y había un claro indicio de infantes al ver la variedad de juguetes abandonados en la sala principal.

Peinaron toda la casa consiguiendo ropa para Olivia y otros niños, algún que otro juguete que fueron colocados en una pequeña mochila que pudieron encontrar y útiles escolares que siempre faltaban. También consiguieron algunas latas de comida aún vigente y una botella de agua a medio beber que fue dudoso el llevarla, pero era mejor que nada. Otras cosas fueron metidas al azar. Antes de irse miraron los medicamentos que habían consiguiendo, buscaron leyendo los nombres y/o prospectos algunos para el dolor muscular de Emmanuel, quien lo consumió en seco y guardó el resto; no estaban seguros si el que estuvieran vencidos podría producirle efectos adversos, pero poco importaba así que se arriesgaron a ellos. Decidieron que no hacía falta dar vuelta en otra casa, debido a que estaban apretados de tiempo y que el dolor del moreno solo crecía con el tiempo; tener a un “soldado” herido simplemente los llevaría al desastre.

.

.

Debieron de notarlo antes, fue obvio en retrospectiva. Emmanuel estaba tardando mucho en regresar y se habían escuchado un par de objetos caer, pero también David había embestido torpemente un exhibidor así que lo atribuyeron a esto y no otra cosa. No fue hasta que un fuerte estruendo pusiera sus pelos de punta y saltaran, casi tropezando entre sí, hasta la parte trasera del lugar. El moreno estaba luchando con lo que se considera un _canimut_ , sinceramente no están seguros si es una mutación de perro o de lobo, la cosa es que son criaturas fuertes y muy violentas; uno solo de ellos podría acabar con una manada de grismut sin dudarlo y salir casi indemne. Para la suerte de todos esto era un simple cachorro, aunque no por ello menos peligroso; Em no había gritado debido a que tenía su pistola entre dientes y sus manos sostenían firmemente un palo que retenía la fuerte mandíbula del mutante; susodicho se había prendido al elemento y agitaba su cabeza con terquedad haciendo flaquear al humano. David intentó atacarlo con su espada sin dudar un segundo o realmente planear nada. El lugar tenía varias estanterías de metal y dónde no estaban susodichas habían pilas de ladrillos o elementos similares formando cuadrados masivos; el techo era bajo y las pocas lámparas que tenía este colgaban peligrosamente bajas (Martin casi choca con una de ellas). El movimiento de alzar el arma y bajarla para golpear una de las patas superiores del animal produjo una serie de desastres previsibles; golpeó una de las lámparas que la llevó a agitarse y a él mismo perder equilibrio por su mal planteamiento de pies, trastabilló y golpeó con su espalda una de las estanterías que cayó hacia atrás forjando un estruendo que alertaría hasta a los _vammuts_ que cruzaron hace horas. Pero la terquedad (o humillación por fallar) lo hizo intentar un golpe de costado para que su espada golpeara una de las pilas de ladrillos y quedara trabada entre dos hileras. Todo este desarrollo llevó a que el _canimut_ soltara el palo y lo apuntara como próximo objetivo.

Laura se preparó para socorrer al rubio sacando su propia arma –una lanza- y se abalanzó contra el animal que corría hacia su nuevo interés. Golpeó el pecho del animal con el borde no filoso en espera de quitarle el aire momentáneamente, pero apenas logró que retrocediera, siendo ella empujada en el impulso. Martin sacó su cuchillo de caza, pese a tener una pistola con él, prefería las peleas cercanas y se corrió para no ser golpeado por el cuerpo de la chica en retroceso.

— Si no usarás la parte filosa de tu arma, no ataques —Gruñó el líder. La misericordia de la fémina podría costarles la vida algún día. Su posición de defensa era militarizada, cortesía de una ardua lección con Victor, su comandante, mientras medía rápidamente la mejor táctica de batalla. El espacio era limitado y muchos obstáculos, el animal a ser una cría era de menor tamaño y podía movilizarse mejor, pero ellos eran humanos y torpes (claro ejemplo era David aun intentando sacar su arma de su prisión). Antes de que pudiera siquiera idear el mejor plan de ataque el _canimut_ se abalanzó sobre él y por puro instinto alzó su propia arma para bloquear los dientes voraces, pero no fue necesario. El sonido de un disparo ensordeció a todos los presentes. Emmanuel se recompuso, jadeante y apuntando con su arma sin dudar disparó. La bala penetró parte de la pata delantera izquierda, rozando su pecho y parte de la derecha; el disparo terminó pegando a pies de David para consternación de este.

— ¡Imbécil!

Poco le importó a Martin que ambos estén regresándose insultos actualmente, mientras usaba la ventaja del desvió por el disparo para terminar el trabajo. Mientras el animal caía al suelo e intentaba rápidamente recomponerse, él tomó su cuchillo y penetró una de sus cuencas oculares hasta su cráneo; no había mejor eliminación que una rápida. Los dientes del animal apenas rozaron su brazo antes de quedar inerte en el suelo. Tardó unos momentos en quitar el cuchillo y limpiarlo contra su raído y sucio pantalón antes de enfundarlo. El silencio siguió, conjunto de unos jadeos por parte de Emmanuel, quien cubría su lado derecho ahora con rigidez y la sangre se colaba lentamente.

Laura fue la primera en salir de su aturdimiento, con piernas temblorosas debido a la frialdad con la que su líder acaba de exterminar una criatura, se acercó hacia el herido intentando de persuadirlo para poder mirar bien la herida. No era profunda, una rasgadura en la ropa y piel de garras, pero nada que no podría ser sellado; seguramente necesitaría apenas unos puntos de sutura. David, por otro lado, ahora sin la prisa del ataque terminó de quitar su arma mientras murmuraba cosas similares a “yo pude hacerlo” o “era solo un cachorro”, aunque difícilmente se podían entender debido a su bajo tono. Lejos de realmente sentirse mal por la situación, el ceño de Martin se junta y su atención se centra en el rubio.

— Debías comprobar que no hubiera nada aquí.

— ¡Lo hice! —Se defendió rápidamente, mientras alzaba una de sus manos al techo y luego la baja para señalar puntos al azar en la habitación—, seguro se metió por algún hueco después de oler a Emma o algo así.

— Era tu responsabilidad, David, no hay excusa. Pudo morir —, sus palabras fueron acompañadas por pasos. Sus cuerpos se acercaron cada vez más hasta el punto de invadir su espacio personal; el rubio alzó su rostro sin dejarse intimidar, pero Martin no tomó eso. Pese a la diferencia de tamaño muscular, el líder era más alto y en cierta medida más “viejo”, así que usó eso a su favor—, y hubiera sido tu culpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora puedes seguirme en tumblr para saber más sobre los personajes, la historia o el universo.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/losverdaderosmonstruos


	3. Capítulo 1, parte 2: Primera vez.

El camino de regreso fue tenso y lento. Martin encabeza la marcha con cuchillo en mano y una posición levemente agazapada, David se encontraba en la retaguardia cociéndose en un mar de culpa; dos veces en el día casi mata a su compañero de equipo, su propósito de demostrar que estaba listo para liderar y no ser un perro faldero poco sirvió, quedando en ridículas y con graves consecuencias. Laura, por otra parte, intentó ser útil y ayudar a Emmanuel en su regreso dejando que apoyara parte de su peso en ella, ambos protegidos por los anteriormente mencionados; no hablaban y podían sentir el espeso aire que se forjó tras la acusación del líder horas atrás. No estaba mal en lo dicho, solo que fue más duro de lo necesario, creían estos dos últimos que habían intentado de apaciguar la llama; poco sirvió.

El cielo comenzaba a colorearse con tonos anaranjados demasiado pronto y las millas se volvían interminables. Cada paso dado se sentía como el peso del mundo siendo cargado en sus hombros; alertas, agotados y emocionalmente heridos, no podían evitar desear sólo llegar de una vez por todas. Su destino parecía ser otro cuando escucharon el lejano sonido del motor de un vehículo; sabiendo que los suyos no usaban a menos que sean realmente necesarios, temieron lo peor. Se ocultaron tan rápido como pudieron, prácticamente arrastrando al hombre herido en la seca tierra del sendero. Los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una tienda fue suficiente para sacarlos de la vista en cualquier dirección que el automóvil viniera; si circulaba por las calles, claramente. Mientras sus espaldas se aplastaban firmemente contra el material, sus corazones latían con fuerza suficiente para amortiguar el sonido del motor lejano; había un temor persistente por encontrarse otras agrupaciones, rara vez eran amigables y preferían, por obviedad, evitarlas. Es difícil saber, en ese momento, quien sostenía a quien cuando todas las extremidades estaban cruzadas entre sí apretujando el cuerpo más cercano, para protegerlo, para saber que estaban allí con ellos. La camarería siempre salía a luz en situaciones como estas.

El vehículo se detuvo a unos metros suyos cuando el motor hizo un sonido poco agradable de explosión; si hubiera mutantes cerca posiblemente los alertarían, pero como se presumía que el sendero estaba limpio (La Fortaleza se encargaba de intentar mantenerlo así), se esperaba que no apareciera ninguno. Desgraciadamente eso implicaba que los tripulantes bajaran a inspeccionar el daño. Una voz femenina sobresalió entre las demás, dando órdenes con un acento particular y en ocasiones hablando otro idioma con alguien que respondían con el mismo; Martin hizo un movimiento para alzarse lo suficiente para ver cuantos era, Laura apretó con más fuerza su brazo con temor real en su rostro. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentan a los presuntos monstruos había tanto miedo corriendo por sus venas, pero si no hacían algo las horas seguirían pasando y los caminos por la noche jamás eran seguros. Al final, tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, soltó su brazo y le permitió alzarse.

Tres personas eran visibles. La mujer que anteriormente escuchó hablar y quien se presumía era su líder, estaba armada y no parecía para nada contenta con el desarrollo de la situación; un hombre un poco más joven se posaba contra el auto, a su lado, y parecía intentar apaciguarla mientras que el restante se mostraba más interesado en antagonizarla y señalar el automóvil con violencia. Se escuchó una cuarta voz, no era de nadie visible por lo que se presumía que estaba en el vehículo; debido al tono se descartaba que fuera un infante, por lo que se podría asumir que estaba o herido o era alguien de edad mayor y por ende se prefería proteger o se le dificultaba salir (Martin no estaba feliz con esto mismo, ya que si no lo podía visualizarlo no podría hacerse una buena idea de a que se enfrentaban en caso de tener que actuar contra ellos). Observó como intentaron arreglar el vehículo e intercambiaban más insultos entre sí, sin lograr que el motor arrancara; cada segundo que pasaba nuestro grupo de búsqueda se ponía más y más tenso, esperando que en cualquier momento decidieran investigar el lugar y los encontraran. Su suerte parecía brillan, por primera vez en el día, cuando los “hostiles” (como preferían llamar hasta que se demostrara lo contrario) decidieron regresar al pueblo en espera de protegerse de la noche. Martin debió de regresar a su posición de resguardo y sin la vigilancia era difícil saber que camino tomaron o cuando al fin desaparecerían para ellos poder escabullirse.

Las armas se apretujaban con demasiada fuerza en sus manos sudorosas, las voces se iban perdiendo al paso de los minutos, pero eso no indicaba nada; respiraron, lento y constante, esperando que el temor de ser atrapados se disolviese de una vez, lo que difícilmente estaba ocurriendo. Esperaron, tanto como sintieron necesario, antes de que David hiciera un movimiento para observar; hubo unos momentos de duda antes de la aceptación grupal. El rubio se escabulló y sus respiraciones se engancharon; cualquier cosa podría pasar. Contaron cada segundo desde su partida, sintiendo el peso del mundo colapsar sobre sus hombros a cada respirar, cerraron sus ojos y temieron lo peor.

Laura gritó. Emmanuel se convulsionó intentando de salir de su lugar con la herida tirándole y buscando su arma. Martin alzó su chuchillo y lo lanzó hacia la sombra que se precipitó sobre ellos, agarrando de los hombros a la mujer y la tiró hacia arriba. La risa llegó junto a un par de maldiciones. David, inteligentemente, había decidido darles un susto de muerte.

— Hombre, debiste ver tu cara, creo que si un mutante aparecía no te habrías meado los pantalones como ahora —, acompañó su risa junto a un conjunto de palabrerío innecesario mientras se limpiaba su mejilla, donde milagrosamente el cuchillo solo la rozó y no se clavó en su ojo como estaba previsto. Emmanuel logró pararse al fin y con un paso que cojeaba, se acercó para darle un golpe con la palma abierta tras la cabeza del muchacho. Infantil, remarcó Martin, estaba rodeado de niños—. ¡No a la cara! Demasiado con que casi me sacan un ojo, ¿se imaginan si no fuera de reflejos rápidos? Ahora tendría un maldito parche —, continuó, para nada herido por el ataque de su compañero, mientras sus palabras eran acompañadas con gestos y se movía alejándose del grupo demasiado tranquilo. Los demás se permitieron respirar, porque pese a que David era un completo bufón, no era estúpido.

Reprimiendo, todos, el impulso de asesinar a su compañero, salieron del escondite. Revisaron el vehículo en busca de cualquier elemento útil abandonado, sin hallar nada más que una barra de chocolate rancio cual cogieron sin dudarlo. Ayudando a su compañero herido, emprendieron la marcha para regresar al lugar, mientras discutían suavemente si era prudente intentar localizar a estas personas o no y si su jefa daría esa opción o prefería ignorarlo. Era bien sabido que _ella_ estaba buscando agrandar el lugar, en especial por las pedidas reciente y la necesidad de mayor mano de obra; el temor consistía en saber si realmente aquellos individuos que dejan dentro eran o no los indicados. Las últimas veces que se integraron grupos, estos llevaban menores o gente adulta y fueron puestos a prueba durante meses, esperando que hicieran cualquier cosa que les indicara que no se adaptarían a la sociedad que forjaron y la necesidad de exiliarlos. Los pocos que resultaron de esta forma, negativos para la comunidad, fueron asesinados luego de que ellos mismos masacraran parte de su grupo; aunque la justicia que impartía su jefa les indicaba a dejarlos pudrirse en la cárcel que habían forjado a lo largo de los años, su conducta violenta antes de ser aprendidos los llevó a no tener más posibilidades en el asunto. Al menos, claro está, eso es lo que todas las personas de La Fortaleza sabían y nadie discutió aquello; la mayoría estaban aliviados de su muerte. Martin sabía que no podía omitir este conocimiento ante las autoridades del lugar y pese a las dudas de sus compañeros debería comentar la posibilidad de adherir nuevos miembros, muy contra de su propio deseo.

.

.

Cruzaron la puerta que protege la Fortaleza apenas completos cuando el sol se había puesto, pero con la misión “completada” e información adicional. Ni bien sus pies atravesaron el umbral, la gente se arrimó cerca suyo ansiosos por lo que podrían contar y esperando tener esperanza de ayudar a que su hogar no sea destruido. Lo primero que se hizo fue dejar el peso de las mochilas, sintiéndose libres por primera vez en horas. Lo segundo en suceder fue que David, como era de esperarse, diera un paso al centro listo para dar las buenas y malas noticias para así recibir toda la atención; lo último fue logrado. El puño de Gabriel estalló contra el rostro del chico antes de que siquiera pudiera separar sus labios, rompiendo su nariz en un crujido espantoso y sentándolo en el suelo tanto por la sorpresa como por la fuerza sin medir. Hubo un coro de sorpresa mientras que otros reían sin disimular, mientras el castaño alzaba su mano para señalarlo como si fuera la peor paria del mundo.

— Todo es tu culpa —, acusó sin más. La verdad, era cierta su afirmación, aunque un poco prematura debido a que realmente no sabía nada de lo sucedido; pero ya lo intuía, su pareja y el rubio apenas sí se llevan bien, lo que los lleva antagonizarse y en casi todas las situaciones desatando desastres por acciones mal medidas de ambos. Como era de esperarse, Gab, defendería a muerte a Emmanuel. Sin esperar mucho más o dejar al hombre abatido defenderse, se precipitó hacia su novio y lo ayudó a llegar a la enfermería mientras murmuraba cosas bajas y en un idioma que nadie entendía. Laura silbó, entre divertida y preocupada, mientras se paraba junto a su compañero caído y lo ayudaba a levantarse; el rubio farfulló algunas cosas incomprensibles y ella argumentó que lo llevaría a la enfermería antes de dudar y rectificar que lo curaría en su casa.

— Parece que fue bien —, la voz calma de _ella_ salió de la nada y a espaldas de Martin, quien lejos de intentar intervenir ante todo el altercado, sólo observó en silencio. La gente a su alrededor murmuró cosas que ambos decidieron ignorar y esperaron expectantes el desarrollo. Se giró para encontrarla, ella claramente estaba divertida por todo lo ocurrido a pesar de luchar por mantener una mirada neutral; Boo estaba a su lado tan erguido como podría un chimpancé y movía sus manos con entusiasmo—. Oh, sí, lo sé —, le respondió al mono mientras su atención se dirigía únicamente a este por unos largos minutos; la sonrisa se coló al fin en sus facciones pálidas y volvió toda su atención en su líder amataur—. El comandante espera tu informe —, finalizó mientras comenzaba a caminar, primero tendiéndole la mano a su primate y alejándose hacia el edificio principal como si fuera madre e hijo. Tanto Martin como el resto de los pueblerinos la observaron irse antes de bombardearlo con preguntas, asintió por ahí, negó por allá y no respondió nada realmente. Sin esperar nada de él, la gente al final desistió y le permitieron ir a cumplir el final de su misión. Él, por su parte, lo único que quería era dormir; estaba agotado de formas que jamás imaginó.

Mientras la gente se movía hacia sus casas o a terminar el trabajo del día, como preparar la cena comunal, Martin se permitió un momento para estirar sus huesos. El crujir de sus hombros fue casi doloroso y mientras hacía unos breves estiramientos observó en silencio como la comunidad estaba tan unida como la primera vez que ingresó; familias formadas a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, siendo hermanos y hermanas sin importar qué. Sonrió para sí, antes de recoger las mochilas abandonadas y equilibrarlas en su lado derecho, el que menos daños tenía por todo, y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la casa central. No era realmente la casa principal, sino una grande que estaba prácticamente al otro lado del barrio; lo suficientemente lejana para ser lo último en atacarse y lo suficientemente grande para tener salas de almacenamiento o sala de “juntas”. Aunque solo habitaba la _jefa_ (sus primates), Victor y Takehiko, aún sobraban gran parte de habitaciones en caso de, alguna vez, necesitarse.

.

.

Dejó las mochilas, tres de ellas y una nueva e infantil que claramente no les pertenecía, sobre la gran mesa que conforma la “sala de juntas”. Victor alzó su ceja cuestionante, pero más que ajustar sus brazos cruzados y pasar su peso de un lado a otro, no acotó nada. _Ella_ , por otro lado, ladeó su rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta referente a la faltante, la Martin no estaba emocionado de decir y se notaba fácilmente por sus hombros aún tensos. Se dispuso a sacar lo obtenido mientras comenzaba a dar su informe sin mirar a ninguno de los líderes a la cara, la vergüenza se filtraba en su tono.

— Hemos comprobado tres de siete tiendas marcadas en el mapa, solo una de ellas contiene el material requerido para la construcción… al menos lo suficiente para comenzar —, desplegó el mapa donde señalizó susodicha, mientras lo empuja en la dirección de los otros dos presentes en la sala. Mientras estos analizaban y veían las marcas que él dejó en el papel, sacó ropa que habían guardado en uno de los bolsos; era limpia y prácticamente nueva, no venía mal y casi parecía necesario presentar “regalos” ante su fracaso. Posteriormente alineó un par de latas de conserva que habían conseguido, junto a una caja de botellas de coca cola (vencidas, pero que eran un lujo para ellos, había visto a David guardarlas para sí, pero terminó quitándoselas para que pudieran ser compartidas con todos) y una cajetilla de cigarrillos; entra otras cosas menores. El último objeto fue arrebatado sin ceremonia por Victor, pese al claro y casi infantil sonido de protesta que la _jefa_ dejó escapar.

— ¿Y la bolsa faltante?

— Debió de ser sacrificada ante los _grismut_ —, realmente no quería dar lujo de detalle, pero sabía que era necesario. Tomó aire, armándose de valor sabiendo la mirada de decepción que pronto se formaría en el rostro de ambos y respondió tan detallado como podía sin realmente hacerlo—. Intentamos cortar camino cruzando una plaza infestada por _grismut_ , hubo un altercado que llevó a la necesidad de sacrificar una de las mochilas para rescatar a Emmanuel. Era la única alternativa y me mantengo firme con que necesaria —, no culpó a David sobre el desvió, él era el líder así que al final de cuentas _era_ su culpa.

— ¿Y cómo se lastimó? — Martin hizo una mueca dolorosa ante la pregunta, este sí había sido su error. _Ella_ no juzgaba y había un tono real de preocupación presente, casi le hizo retroceder físicamente ante tanta amabilidad.

— No revisé bien una de las tiendas, había un _canimut_ joven perdido que atacó a Emmanuel.

— ¿Sin manada? —, la voz de Victor atrajo su atención y su mirada se centró en este, instintivamente cuadro su cuerpo y se erigió tanto como pudo; recto como una tabla.

— Solitario.

— Eso es raro —, reflexionó el adulto mientras rascaba la barba que claramente había visto días mejores. Tarareo bajo, sin comprometerse a nada, mientras tomaba el mapa y revisaba las zonas cercanas. Los _canimut_ no solían ir solo, sus grupos se mantenían entre tres o dos adultos y sus crías hasta su mayoría cuando cada una forjaba su paquete; a diferencia de los _grismut_ que vivían en manadas de diez o más, prefiriendo cantidad a comodidad—, tendremos que ser cuidadoso en la extracción, nos movilizaremos en un grupo mayor y vehículos…

Mientras se desviaba murmurando planes que no llegaban a completarse debido a que la mitad de las palabras las pensaba y no decía, o él mismo se contradecía, Martin optó por descansar su pose y seguir vaciando las bolsas. Los elementos recuperados para Take se apilaron con cuidado y Goo que paseaba cerca se dedicó a examinarlos, tomando cada uno y volviendo a colocarlo en el mismo lugar pulcramente. El chimpancé con frecuencia se volvía el ayudante principal del inventor, por lo que el joven ni se inmutó por su acción. El primate era más inteligente que algunos humanos, como afirmaría Takehiko sin ceremonia. Estaba claro que ninguno de los chimpancés era normal, al final de cuentas, eran de _ella_. Cuando terminó de desempacar le entregó la mochila al animal, quien comenzó a juntar los elementos que al parecer sí eran útiles (no todas las herramientas lo fueron, según su criterio) y luego se dedicó a marcharse.

Martin observó como la jefa miraba al adulto con cariño característico y casi parecía derretirse por su diatriba sin sentido; divertida y en su zona de confort, parecía aún más joven de lo que cualquier supondría. Aunque era claro que tendría su edad o una bastante cercana, no se podía evitar pensar que la niñez jamás la abandonaría. La necesidad que muchos mantenían de que esto fuera así surcó su pecho aplastando y dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire; esa fidelidad y obligación de protegerla que generaba ante su pueblo era simplemente enfermiza. Intentó disuadir sus sentimientos, aclarando su garganta para terminar el informe, ya que, si seguía esperando a que el militar terminara de pensar, pues, estaría un largo rato.

— Nos cruzamos con otro grupo.

Era casi divertido como el hombre mayor cerró su boca y se quedó en silencio de forma abrupta, se le cuadraban los hombros y daba unos pasos hacia él, como si acaba de insultarlo de la peor manera posible. Alzó su mano amenazante que apenas llegó a tener real impacto, abortando su acción y terminando por ser colada en la mesa con un golpe seco y de palma abierta; innecesario. Boo, que aún estaba en la sala, se sobresaltó y chilló mientras ella se acercaba para intentar calmarlo. El hombre, al igual que él, no parecía realmente feliz de la necesidad de integración de más personas.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— No nos vieron. Estaban en el camino, antes de bosque y la desviación, su auto se estropeó y regresaron al pueblo para buscar refugio. Nos marchamos cuando ya no estaban a la vista. Una mujer, dos hombres y un adulto posiblemente herido.

— ¿Hostiles?

— No lo sé.

Y era la verdad, Martin realmente no sabía si eran o no hostiles. La mujer estaba armada, sí, pero ¿quién no lo estaba en este mundo?, solo alguien que no apreciaba su vida. Tampoco demostró superioridad o agresividad ante sus compañeros, aunque el hombre que pateó el vehículo podría ser problemático si no podía controlar su frustración; este tipo de emoción era algo común, más en una comunidad variada como era La Fortaleza. Relamió su labio inferior, dudoso si debería de dar su opinión o callar, ya que no fue pedida. Pasó su peso del lado izquierdo al derecho y mantuvo su mirada en sus dos superiores que ahora hablaban en silencio (o con la mirada) entre sí. Casi, casi, sentía envidia por esta clase de conexión que les permitía entenderse a pesar de no estar diciendo nada verbalmente.

— Si los encontramos —, comenzó Victor con un suspiro de derrota —, estableceremos un dialogo. Mañana, mañana será un día movido —, confirmó al fin, mientras pasaba una de sus pesadas y grandes manos por su rostro intentando de barrer algo de cansancio y pesadez que estaba arraigada ya a sus facciones. Dejó escapar un poco más de aire, dejando que sus hombros de deslicen y bajando la guardia por unos segundos. En un parpadeo el hombre volvió a erguirse y miró duramente a muchacho.

— Come, cura tus heridas si las tienes y descansa; mañana saldrán a una misión de dos días. Revisaran las tiendas restantes. Puedes llevarte una persona más si es necesaria —, finalizó despidiéndolo. No verbalmente, pero era fácil notar el subtexto ante eso último dicho con finalidad. Asintiendo con firmeza, Martin, dio un cabezazo en forma de saludo y se dispuso a girar para retirarse.

— Lleva a Selena, ella está siendo entrenada por Kailani, será útil si alguien sale herido —, la voz de _ella_ lo hizo detenerse y asintió ante la sugerencia. Selena era inútil, prácticamente la persona más torpe en empuñar un arma y en mantenerse con vida, por eso se había inclinado aprender medicina. Sería llevar peso muerto, pero nunca discutiría contra ella—. Si Emmanuel no está en condiciones de ir, sustitúyelo por Hector. Necesita adiestramiento y no hay mejor lugar que el campo —La nota de burla no se perdió al decir eso último.

Hector era joven, unos tres años menor que Martin mismo, y era prácticamente como potenciar a David y agregarle más estupidez a su personalidad. Era indomable, incontrolable y difícilmente la gente tenía la paciencia para tratarlo; Victor era quien se encargaba de su entrenamiento con mano dura, pero debido a este nuevo incidente parecían preferir tenerlo bajo la vigilia de Martin que suelto por la Fortaleza, no podía culparlos por eso. Seguramente, aunque Emmanuel tercamente quisiera venir a la misión, terminaría llevando al niño también. Definitivamente iba a ser un maldito caos.

Sabiendo que nada más sería agregado, tras una pausa y tras escucharla hablar en bajo con el líder restante, Martin siguió su camino. El recorrido hasta su hogar tomaba unos buenos quince minutos y considerando su cansancio este se alargó. No comió, fue directo hacia la cama, dudaba siquiera tener las fuerzas para masticar lo que sea. Pero antes de ingresar a su cuarto comprobó que sus compañeros de hogar estuvieran cada uno en su propia habitación, considerando la hora que se había hecho. Laura ya estaba muerta en vida. Angela y Nora, una pareja de ancianas que residía con ellos, estaban tejiendo en la parte baja junto a Paolo, uno de los huérfanos que rescataron hace unos cuatro o cinco años y quedó bajo la custodia de susodichas. Podía escuchar la risa baja de su “familia” cuando se dejó caer en su cama y permitió que esta comodidad lo arropara. Mañana sería un día largo para todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del primer capitulo, mañana comienzo la redacción del segundo. Será más corto ya que haré división e intercalo entre la misión de Martin y el grupo que dirigirá Victor. Así que espero subirlos más o menos pronto. ¡Disfruten!


	4. Capítulo 2: Reclutamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capitulo se mostrará incomodidad de Martin por el concepto del sexo, no porque sean una pareja de hombres (de los cuales se insinúa tales), sino porque la idea de dicha acción en general le es incomoda y desagradable, sin lograr comprender del todo el atractivo de ello; mismo, casi, podría compararse con un pensamiento infantil, aunque no lo es. Martin no tiene ningún tipo de prejuicio (al menos no real y de tenerlo se pretenden corregir), así que no lo tomen como tal al leerlo.

Martin se despertó mucho antes de que el sol saliera. Su cuerpo rogó por más descanso, pero sabía que debido a que no informó con anterioridad a su equipo, debería de hacerlo ahora si quería que se reunieran y salieran antes de amanecer. Se levantó mientras sus huesos crujían, sospesó la posibilidad de darse una ducha helada para terminar de despertarse antes de comenzar su misión de juntar a todos; olfateó su ropa, con un pútrido aroma de la sangre del _grismut_ aún impregnado y terminó optando por hacerlo. No era lo mejor meterse en el baño que sí tenía ducha funcional en la casa evitando hacer sonido para despertar a los demás, en especial porque estaba en el centro de la casa y el silencio que reinaba hacía que cualquier sonido retumbara, pero era suficiente. El baño no pudo durar más de diez minutos, cuando su piel quemaba de lo helada que estaba, fue cuando decidió que era suficiente. Se vistió con ropa nueva, idéntica a la anterior y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Laura. No golpeó, ingresó sin más y parándose en los pies de la cama, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ser atacado, soltó un suave:

— Laura.

La mujer se levantó de golpe, con cuchillo en mano y lista para el ataque. No era anormal, la gente vivía constantemente la guardia en alto y sólo los criados dentro de estas paredes desconocían el temor de que cualquier _cosa_ pueda atacarte en medio de la noche. Parpadeó un par de veces, enfocándose en el muchacho y siseó bajo una maldición.

— Maldición Mar, ¿qué sucede?

— Otra misión, hay que preparar al equipo. Nos vamos al menos un día, hay que mirar las tiendas restantes.

— Oh, bien —, comenzó ella, pasando su mano por su cansado rostro e intentando despertarse; su voz pesada por el sueño no pudo evitar arrastrar levemente la última palabra. Un bostezo escapó antes de que pudiera evitarlo y soltó un suspiro casi nasal entre frustrada y divertida. Negó con su rostro y volvió a centrarse en el muchacho—, iré por las mochilas, tu avisa al resto.

Martin dio por terminada la charla, asintiendo y retirándose; para nada ofendido de que ella diera la orden y no él, al final de cuentas, había aprendido a no discutir con ciertas personas y menos con cierto género. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave clic, se dejó repasar adormilado lo visto y negó con su rostro; notó que Laura se había cambiado de ropa desde la última vez que la vio dormida, lo que implicó que se despertó en algún momento y eso explicaba su cansancio. Bueno, sus vidas explicaban susodicho, pero eso era otro tema. Al menos ella no durmió con el hedor de la sangre de los mutantes. Suspiró ante este último pensamiento, dudando si podría recuperar su ropa o debería de quemarla; ya sería algo que de a su vuelta. Pellizcando el puente de la nariz, decidió ir por el siguiente miembro más cercano: David, lo que no era particularmente agradable.

.

. 

A veces le preocupaba lo fácil que era colarse en los hogares de los demás miembros sin que ninguno se diera por aludido, era simplemente doloroso saber que podrían ser masacrados con facilidad debido a esto. El pensamiento, sin poder evitarse, cruzó produciendo un estremecimiento en el joven mientras cerraba la puerta principal de hogar de David –y cuatro personas más-. Al pasar por la sala principal notó que uno de los miembros, Alan, descansaba descuidadamente en el sofá desgastado de la sala. Parpadeó un par de veces al verlo, puesto que la imagen del hombre degollado superpuso por unos instantes la real; sintió ese apretón en la boca del estómago que conocía bien y el miedo persistente de perder todo. Parpadeó e intentó borrar toda fantasía cruel que su cerebro cansado quiso administrarle y tragando en seco se dirigió escaleras arriba. Contó las puertas, sabiendo que el rubio se encontraba en la tercera a la izquierda y notó que esta era la última de la hilera. Dudó unos momentos, mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio y observaba si era la deseada. Lo era, era difícil no notarlo cuando las botas de combate y gran parte de su ropa estaba hecha una pila justo frente a la apertura.

Ingresó al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras suyo sin hacer ruido, se movió en silencio hasta el pie de la cama y alzó su ceja sin saber si sentirse divertido o preocupado. David descansaba boca abajo en posición de estrella; su arma estaba en los pies de la cama, demasiado lejos para ser útil, y roncaba de forma ruidosa. Parecía despreocupado, como siempre, y eso generaba cierta rabia creciente en el líder de grupo; ¿cómo alguien que ha vivido en carne propia los males fuera de las murallas podía descansar tan plácidamente?, envidiaba, no había duda, aquello y por ende lo detestaba. Sin medir realmente su acción golpeó la pierna que flotaba fuera del lugar y ocasionó un gran revuelo. David cayó de la cama, con un ruido sordo, mientras mascullaba palabras sin terminar e intentaba enfocarse donde estaba. Su cuerpo, por mero instinto, intentó pararse y adoptar una posición de resguardo; falló en esto. Tropezando con su propia ropa dispersa en el suelo, se golpeó con uno de los viejos muebles que rescataron hace años y las cosas sobre esta, recuerdos que este coleccionaba, cayeron en un efecto domino. En dos minutos tenía a tres personas precipitarse por la puerta con sus armas en mano. Casi, casi, se sintió mal por ello.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Exclamó María, una mujer de mediana edad. Su voz fue acusatoria y demandante, similar a la que las madres usan cuando encuentran a sus hijos haciendo una travesura. David intentó, realmente, formular una excusa sin lograr juntar dos letras coherentemente. Al parecer estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco, o bueno, la simulación de uno a causa del susto obtenido.

— Lo siento María —, comenzó Martin, girándose hacia susodicha y haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su rostro. Observó cómo Alan y los dos niños que tenían se retiraron murmurando algo similar a: “los niños y sus juegos”. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a su compañero unos momentos, comprobando que realmente no se estuviera muriendo por la pequeña broma (que bien pudo ser una venganza) y se giró hacia la mujer una última vez—. Sólo vine a buscar a David, nos vamos.

— ¿Q-qué? —, logró graznar el aludido, confundido mientras ladeaba su rostro. Recordando que estaba en ropa interior raída actualmente, se movió con muy poco disimulo hasta la cama y cubrió su parte baja con la manta; un leve rubor se formó en su rostro, entre la vergüenza y rabia creciente—. No voy a ningún lugar contigo.

Martin no respondió, lo dejó guisar mientras María al fin los dejaba diciendo: “cosas de chicos”, antes de cerrar la puerta tras suyo; su tono había denotado fácilmente el fastidio y el cariño que algunas personas lograban mezclar, Martin por su parte no comprendía como era posible y sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco ante ello. El silencio se extendió entre ambos hombres, mientras que David mantenía su posición estoica y casi infantil de negativa, el líder del grupo sólo espero hasta que estuvo seguro que la mujer ya no los escuchaba para agregar:

— No hay opción. Tenemos que terminar la misión que arruinaste —, era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, _lo sabían_ , pero era necesario.

— Vale, vale, me prepararé.

Martin asintió, sin necesidad de decirse nada más, y se dedicó a irse. Mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, se detuvo y por unos momentos se preguntó si debería de disculparse por culparlo del caos anterior; pese a ser su culpa. Dudó, unos momentos en los cuales el rubio hizo un sonido expectante y casi fastidioso, lo que mató cualquier intención de ser agradable de parte del líder. Dio un paso fuera, otro más, y cuando estuvo más en el pasillo que dentro de la habitación se giró para soltar un:

— No olvides tu espada —, señalando con burla el arma que había caído al suelo, casi bajo la cama por el ajetreo anterior, y se dedicó a cerrar la puerta con esas últimas palabras. Escuchó al muchacho maldecirlo y el posterior sonido de algo golpeando la madera de la puerta. Se sintió, en cierta medida, más relajado. Quizás podría llevarse bien con ellos… o no.

.

. 

Entrar a la casa de Emmanuel era otra cosa. Era difícil hacerlo sin alertarlos y terminar con algún miembro menos; ambos hombres eran celosamente protectores y todos los que habitaban bajo su mismo techo eran protegidos, especialmente su pequeña niña. Aparte de que la última vez que ingresó sin llamar (cosa completamente común para él) los encontró en una posición demasiado comprometida y que prefería borrar de su mente para siempre, _por favor_. Así que allí, parado torpemente en la entrada, sorteó sus opciones. Golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos, no muy fuerte, pero supuso que cualquier miembro alerta lo oiría. Aunque sólo pasaron segundos, la impaciencia de Martin lo llevó a intentar ingresar; las casas, por norma (y porque no tenían llave) siempre quedaban desbloqueadas, pero algunos usaban las trabas instaladas. Para su sorpresa (aunque no debería) la puerta se abrió ante su presión. Ingresó intentado de generar el mayor sonido posible sin que sea realmente ruidoso, pisando fuerte y caminando directo hacia la escalera que denotaba las habitaciones en la parte superior (la estructura de las casas eran todas similares y las que fueron diferentes, en su momento, la remodelaron tanto como pudieron para que las habitaciones siempre quedaran arriba). En el camino hacia susodichas se cruza con Olivia, quien paseaba con un vaso de algo y una cara completamente dormida. Ella lo observó, en silencio y sin entrar el pánico (aunque su cuerpo estaba rígido) a pesar de no reconocerlo al instante; por unos segundos Martin creyó que gritaría, pero al final sólo se limitó a por saludarlo con pesadez mientras sus hombros se hundían lentamente, el reconocimiento había llegado.

— ¿Tus padres? —, preguntó con cuidado y con un lenguaje de señas desgastado. Ella tenía una dificultad auditiva que prácticamente la volvía sorda; para su suerte alguien de la comunidad había tenido miembros con la misma discapacidad y ayudó mucho en la crianza de la niña. También en la educación general. Martin se había sorprendido cuando el lenguaje de señas había sido un requisito de su “prueba” para permanecer, al parecer el mostrarse interesado por la inclusión y protección de todos había sido un punto culmine. Actualmente no eran tan rígidos, no por no desearlo, sino porque los tiempos y necesidad no les permitía serlo.

— Cuarto —, la respuesta salió demasiado baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara en el silencio de la noche—. ¿Los llamo?

Supuso que esa era la mejor manera de actuar. La niña los despertaría, quizás les diera pre infarto por el susto, bajarían con las armas listas pese a que ella informara quien es y mirarían en búsqueda de cualquier peligro; como si la presencia de Martin sólo podría ser presagio para el desastre. Dicho sea de paso, eso no sería del todo errado. Esa, por muy lejos, era la mejor opción, pero su cerebro no pareció captar la idea lo suficientemente rápido ya que se encontró negando. La niña, inteligente a sus ocho años, lo observó como si acabara de crecerle una segunda cabeza, pero descartó su idiotez con rapidez encogiéndose de hombros y firmando un “suerte” rápido antes de continuar su andar hasta la sala. No había televisión para ver, la electricidad era limitada y realmente no había entretenimiento para que ella tuviera más que libros que difícilmente podría leer; era un misterio porque prefería irse hasta ese lugar. De igual modo, el castaño, no le dio vueltas al asunto y se dedicó a subir cada peldaño.

El crujir de la madera resistiendo su peso debería de haber alertado a los otros miembros y tenía terror de pensar las alternativas de porque no estarían centrados en los sonidos externos. Estremeciéndose del sólo y fugaz pensamiento de una actividad extenuante que cruzó por su mente, debatió nuevamente si debía de retroceder. No lo hizo, negó con firmeza con su rostro sabiendo que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y que él era un el maldito líder de equipo, no un niño pequeño; tenía que juntarse, tenía que ser valiente y estoico. Adoptando la mejor cara cerrada y juntando todo el valor posible, se acercó hacia la parte final de esta y así observó la oscuridad del pasillo donde las habitaciones se posicionaban. El del cuarto de Ollie tenía la puerta abierta, el de Nico estaba firmemente cerrado y el de Ariel estaba entrecerrado; se preguntó si estaban tan agotados como para evitar escuchar o habían creído otra cosa para no acercarse a ver quien acaba de subir. Claramente, por el sonido de los pasos, deberían de notar que no era la niña; quizás estaban simplemente seguros de que si algo malo sucedería tanto Gabriel como Emmanuel estarían allí para protegerlos (que pensamiento tan ingenuo y dependiente, tan peligroso). Por parte de la puerta de la pareja buscada, su puerta estaba cerrada –lo que no era extraño-. Sin dudarlo se acercó a esta con intención clara de llamar.

El sonido de la voz de alguien, difícil definir de quien, salió antes de que siquiera pudiera levantar su puño. Era una mezcla entre quejido y gemido; Martin no podría llegar a definir si era de dolor u otra clase, no está seguro de desear descubrirlo. Sintiendo sus propias mejillas traicioneras calentarse, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a buscar el valor que se perdió en algún punto mientras sin pensarlo dos veces –porque dudaría- sube su puño y golpea con insistencia la puerta. Hay un sonido, entre medio de su segundo y tercer golpeteo, que no puede ignorar. Es una maldición, seguida de unos objetos caer –o una persona caer- y más maldiciones; por puro instinto de supervivencia, el muchacho, se aleja de la puerta en ese preciso instante dando dos pasos hacia atrás y dejando la mayor distancia entre él y el marco como era posible sin ir a la otra pared. La madera cruje, chillan sus viejas bisagras y se ve a un Gabriel bastante agitado con su arma en mano y una mirada desquiciada observar cada lado del pasillo antes de centrarse en él. Emmanuel está en el suelo, se puede vislumbrar pese a que Gab intenta proteger la vista tanto como puede con su cuerpo. Hay un silencio que sigue, un parpadeo y un suspiro.

— ¿Quién murió?

— ¿Qué? —, la pregunta del castaño mayor lo sorprende tanto que retrocede otro paso más por puro instinto. Fue tan resignada su voz, como si esperase que Martin sólo pudiera aportar malas noticias; eso se sintió como una bofetada directa. Dicho sea de paso, se sintió un poco ofendido de que creyera que era un mensajero oficial o algo similar, no entendía por qué debería de ser él que trajera tales novedades (lo habrá hecho una o dos veces, pero eso era otro tema). Frunció su ceño—, nadie murió, _Gabriel_. Vengo hablar con Emmanuel.

— ¿Realmente? —, el hombre alza su ceja, la molestia es clara tanto en su voz como postura, aun así, baja su arma y se hace un lado invitándolo en silencio a que ingrese al cuarto. Por su parte se acerca a su pareja, quien no tuvo la voluntad de levantarse del tierno suelo que lo acogió tan amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo en estas palabras)—. ¿Dónde irán?

Martin se relamió los labios resecos instintivamente mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba como el castaño restante ayudaba al moreno a pararse y sentarse otra vez en la cama; no están con poca ropa, lo que descarta cualquiera actividad que pudo haber imaginado, vergonzosamente. Tarda un poco en contestar, dejando que se acomoden y revise la herida del día anterior. No parece profunda, como bien había afirmado en un comienzo, pero tampoco tiene buena pinta. Duda, unos momentos, si debería o no indicarle de la nueva misión y pensando si sería demasiado egoísta insistirle en acompañarlo sólo para no tener que estar a solas con David y Hector juntos; está seguro que no podría soportarlo sin asesinar alguno.

— La misión anterior, nunca la terminamos. _Ella_ pide que lo hagamos, es vital para todos tener esos materiales.

— Lo sé —, asegura el mayor del cuarto manteniendo su tono: resignado, cansado de la vida que les tocó vivir. Con cuidado ayuda a cambiar a Emmanuel su vendaje, quien hasta el momento no ha dicho nada y parece no tener demasiadas intenciones de romper su silencio aún.

— Puede que tardemos dos días, quizás tres con mala suerte y con buena sólo un día —, continuó el líder del grupo explicando, porque sabía que el “profesor” no dejaría ir a su pareja con menos que detalles—, no estás obligado a participar, Emmanuel. Nuestra jefa me pidió que llevara a Selena y Hector conmigo. Preferiría que te nos unas, pero no puedo arrastrarte fuera si no estás en condiciones; serías un peligro para ti y para todos — Desvió su atención del adulto y se centró en su igual, mientras explicaba la verdad de la situación; creería en el criterio de susodicho, no menos ni más.

En la habitación se instala un silencio cargado, mientras que Martin no entiende la conversación silenciosa que los dueños del cuarto tienen, puede sentir como es una discusión pese a no haber palabras o expresiones realmente delatoras. Piensa, mientras observa la labor del cambio de vendeja terminar, si realmente fue buena idea siquiera darle la propuesta y si estaba cometiendo un grave error. Pero aún más, piensa en como el tiempo sigue pasando y aún queda dos personas más que reclutar; la salida antes del amanecer parece imposible actualmente, quizás hasta era realista asumir que no sería así para su gran consternación. Su pequeña distracción dentro de su cabeza llega a su fin cuando escucha el suspiro resignado de Gabriel y lo observa levantarse hecho una furia. Martin apenas tiene tiempo para moverse fuera del marco de la puerta cuando él cruza y baja ruidosamente; seguramente en búsqueda de su hija perdida. Em, aún sentado en la cama y con expresión culpable, cierra el círculo por fin.

— Iré.

.

.

Arrastrar a Hector fuera de la cama había sido un trabajo arduo, literalmente le tomó pedir ayuda a sus tres compañeros adultos de casa para poder lograrlo. Selena, por otra parte, salió enseguida y lo llenó de preguntas a cada paso que daban hasta la zona de reunión. Martin creía tener una gran paciencia, a fin y al cabo había soportado las niñerías de Emmanuel y David durante años; pero esta mujer lo estaba empujando a un límite que desconocía, temía que este pudiera volverlo homicida. Para su suerte el camino desde la casa de esta hasta la entrada era un trayecto corto y ni bien vislumbro a Laura, sin poder evitarlo, rogó ayuda con una sola mirada. Ella, siendo prácticamente su mejor amiga, lo entendió rápidamente y llegó al rescate, desviando la conversación de la aspirante a médico hacia ella y permitiéndole respirar.

David estaba junto a Hector hablando animadamente mientras contaba sus supuestas hazañas del día anterior, exagerando e inventando hechos. Emmanuel parecía estar bastante sumido en sus pensamientos y casi siente la necesidad de mandarlo a su casa; un soldado distraído simplemente era inútil. Pero sabía o quería creer que una vez fuera se centraría en su misión. Tomando aire y armándose de voluntad, adoptó una pose firme y un rostro neutral mientras carraspeaba para llamar la atención de todos. Su cuerpo recto, sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda y rostro alto; casi cual cadete militar.

— La misión durará dos días. Debemos recorrer cinco tiendas que podrían tener material de construcción, comprobar que poseen y que no, el peligro de obtener su material y anotarlo. El reconocimiento debe ser rápido y eficaz para cumplir todas ellas sin riesgos innecesarios. Deberán de seguir _mis_ _órdenes_ —, remarcó esta última parte, girándose hacia los dos niños imprudente (David y Hector), antes de continuar—, sin dudar. No se separen del grupo, no jueguen a ser héroes si no tienen un plan y me lo han comentado. _Soy el líder_ , fui electo por una razón, no duden; si me siguen, los traeré a todos vivos y _sanos_ —, volvió a hacer un hincapié en la última palabra, aún con su vista clavada en el grupo anterior, aunque más dirigida al rubio quien tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable y mirar de reojo a Emmanuel. Dicho esto, deslizó su posición firme y se permitió acercarse hacia las mochilas preparadas; las entregó y sin que nadie tuviera necesidad de agregar nadie, con el sol ya presente, marcharon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo es cortito, sentí necesario cortarlo en ese momento ya que lo siguiente ya es en plena partida. Selena y Hector harán un par de escándalos. El grupo estándar y casi "canónico" es de Martin, Laura, Emmanuel y David, cualquier agregado es para caos o malestar o para matar (?), y que conste que Martin tendrá muchísimas ganas de hacer esto último.  
> ¡Y así vamos!


	5. Capítulo 3: La ley del más fuerte

A diferencia del líder de grupo amateur, Victor había organizado todo perfectamente la noche anterior y cuando el sol se asomó ya tenía a todos los miembros de esta partida listos. Sin ninguna faltante, con el desayuno tomado y los autos en marcha, sólo esperaban la orden final. Serían grupos pequeños, seis personas en total y dos camionetas para traslado; el uso de vehículos era un lujo que rara vez tomaban, en especial porque la gasolina era escasa en los alrededores y porque, aunque intentaron pasar los autos a un uso de energía más renovable –como la solar- no era algo que hayan logrado. Takehiko era un hombre inteligente, no cabía duda, pero estaba instruido en ingeniería robótica y no podía hacer milagros aún; demasiado había sido el arreglo y conversión de los generadores para que guardaran carga por el sol o el viento, pasando de la nafta gastada al uso de la energía solar y eólica. Esto les permitía tener luz en la noche, sin atreverse a abusar demasiado de ella. Pero los autos… eran un tema que aún no lograba comprender del todo y el material que había sido traído durante estos años para ayudarlo en sus estudios no era suficiente; desgraciadamente mucha de la información vital para estas cosas estaban flotando en la red e internet había dejado de funcionar hace mucho tiempo. Por el momento les quedaba conformarse con lo que tenían y no escupir hacia arriba.

Esperó hasta que el grupo de reconocimiento se marchara (vigilando que este completo y un poco preocupado por la admisión de Emmanuel) antes emprender su propio viaje. Mientras el tomaba uno de los camiones, Verónica tomaba el otro; ella era de los lideres entrenados por él en la que más confiaba y tenía plena fe de su autoridad; a diferencia de Martin que lo veía más como un hijo queriendo cumplir los estándares de su padre (perdiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso, a veces desearía que fuera un poco más luchador). Y a pesar de saber que ella es una líder nata, su equipo no la veía así y eso le preocupaba. Alice era tres años mayor y creía que ella debía de ser el líder o que susodicho al menos debía de ser mayor, constantemente poniendo en duda todo lo que Roni hacía y hasta luchando físicamente contra esta. Uriel, por otra parte, la veía débil debido a su genero y constantemente hacía comentarios machistas o denigrantes por esto. Victor sabía que debería de haber puesto fin a esto en cuanto comenzó, pero ella lo convenció de que, si no se levantaba por su propio pie, ellos jamas la respetarían. Fue hace dos años. Preocupaciones aparte, tenía una misión que cumplir y él rara vez fallaba.

Con una ultimo despido mudo a _ella,_ que los observaba junto a Goo desde la torre del norte, los autos arrancaron y salieron al fin. El sendero que debían de tomar no estaba aplanado, por lo que comerse baches o saltar por rocas no era raro. Desde el barrio privado hasta la primera carretera real se debía de cruzar dos hectáreas de campo seco y media milla de bosque, lo que hacia su posición perfecta para evitar extranjeros o mismos mutantes; aunque cada día cruzar el frondoso bosque se volvía más peligroso debido a la multiplicación y explanación de la mutación, seguían creyendo que era un milagro tanta cobertura. Gran parte de la vegetación “enferma” no era peligrosa, pero otra si lo era o atraían manadas de monstruos que era preferible evitar. Cada mes se limpia cuanto se puede de la zona central, pero más humanos caen de los necesarios y se duda si realmente es factible continuar con la tradición. Pero cuando Victor debe de evitar un _ursamut_ (un oso mutado) antes de que aplaste con sus pesadas garras la parte delantera del vehículo, no puede evitar afirmar que sí, era lo mejor continuar así.

.

.

Llegar hasta la zona asignada había ido sin muchos incidentes, considerando los riesgos mayores que presumía el jefe. Una pequeña manada de _canimut_ los había seguido durante varias cuadras hasta que derribaron a dos de los mayores y el restante con sus crías prefirió ceder. Sinceramente Victor se esperaba algo más, como los _vammut_ que los oyeran llegar varios kilómetros antes (los automóviles no eran la mejor elección cuando estabas en territorio cercano a ello, o de cualquier mutantes, ya que eran demasiado ruidosos) o hasta alertar a los _grismut_ que se habían sido un obstáculo para el grupo de reconocimiento. Para su suerte, nada de eso sucedió y en ese momento él debería de haber sospechado que algo malo llegaría pronto. La suerte jamás fue su compañera y dudaba que hoy le diera tregua.

El equipo se desplegó, los que podían llevar peso cargaban la parte trasera de las camionetas con las bolsas de material y elementos para el refuerzo o construcción de una segunda muralla. Desgraciadamente los ladrillos no podían ser transportados en esta ocasión, así que se limitaron a buscar lo necesario para comenzar. Con un poco de mayor entendimiento de lo requerido interna y externamente para el muro y sus habitantes, la tarea fue más automática y no pretendía durar más de unas horas. El equipo restante que hacia guardia podía sentir la pesadez del tiempo y el silencio terrorífico. Los mutantes menores, como lagartijas, insectos o hasta ratas eran comunes de ver… esta vez no había ni uno. Pero los humanos estaban felices por ello, nada que espantar, nada de que protegerse. Roni sabía mejor; la ausencia sólo significaba que algo los asustaba y asustar a un mutante no es tarea fácil (lo han intentado por años).

— Comandante —, comenzó Veronica, mientras trotaba para llegar a Victor que daba vuelta en el perímetro. El hombre se detuvo, apretando su arma entre sus dedos y buscando algún peligro inminente antes de relajar un poco su posición al notar la falta de este.

— Veronica —, asintió el hombre como reconocimiento, casi divertido por la mueca de dolor que la mujer hizo al escuchar su nombre completo.

— Comandante —, repitió con firmeza, enarcando su ceja y frunciendo su ceño posteriormente—, algo está mal. Deberíamos irnos.

— ¿También lo sientes? —, las palabras salieron como si estuviera preguntándole sobre la creencia de alguna criatura mitológica o algo imposible—, no podemos —, prosiguió fácilmente, descartando su propia pregunta y sensación—, necesitamos estas cosas o no sobreviviremos mucho más. Las manadas de _grismut_ han frecuentan nuestras murallas cada vez son más fuertes. Lo _necesitamos,_ Roni.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, _soldado_ , mantén tu arma lista y oídos abiertos, en cualquier momento algo vendrá.

Es difícil luchar contra los instintos, cuando Víctor llamó a Roni soldado automáticamente se puso rígida, atenta a su entorno, sabiendo que su comandante vio u oyó algo más. Por su parte, no pudo oír nada, ni los pájaros no mutados (o mutados, para el caso) se escuchaban. Ni el viento soplaba. El miedo y ansiedad cubrió todo su cuerpo, mientras retomaba su camino y vigilia, mientras observaba al resto del equipo seguir despreocupados; detestaba su capacidad de aislarse de la realidad y obviar el peligro que corrían. Como si estuvieran haciendo unas compras simples en el viejo mundo y no hubiera una posibilidad de que un mutante los ataca o peor aún, un grupo hostil de sobrevivientes. Apretando la mandíbula y sujetando mejor su arma, decidió hacer lo mejor que sabe: proteger a otros. De ida y vuelta, subiendo y bajando la cuadra mientras observaba la edificación cercana e intentaba de agudizar sus sentidos; como soldados en plena guardia, seguían el camino una y otra vez cruzándose entre sí. Lisa, una veterana en esta clase de trabajo, parecía completamente fuera de lugar lo que no estaba ayudando a los nervios de Veronica; era casi como si supiera algo más y no quisiera compartirlo, detestaba eso. Y los minutos que se volvían horas, las charlas amigables de fondo y chistes, estaba volviendo loca a Roni a quien le generaba un instinto homicida latente; quizás su deseo de que se callaran de una vez podría cumplirse pronto.

.

.

El sonido de la bala cortando el viento se escuchó antes de que pudieran siquiera pestañar. El crujir del cráneo de Uriel junto al grito alarmado de Clara que prosiguió, aturdió a los presentes y su alerta subió al máximo. No hubo tiempo para pensar, los restantes se resguardaron tan rápido como pudieron mientras sentían sus corazones martillando su pecho. Debido al ángulo del disparo, sabían dónde meterse; Alicia ingresó a la parte trasera de uno de las camionetas y con manos temblorosas buscó su arma; Clara junto a Veronica se resguardaron en contra la camioneta restante, agachándose y haciéndose señas para cada una dirigirse a una de las puntas paralelas y así tener mejor visión del panorama. Lisa torpemente intentó ingresar a la tienda, pero tropezó con la bolsa de cemento que Uriel dejó caer y un segundo disparo se oyó. Nadie vio que pasó con Victor y estaba lejos de ser su prioridad cuando temían por sus propias vidas. Fueron segundos eternos en los que esperaron algo, lo que fuera, que indicara la siguiente movida de su atacante. La tensión los estaba hundiendo y dificultando respirar los llevaba al punto que cualquier sonido los sobresaltaba.

Era un arma, eso significaba personas y el que le dispararán a sangre fría resaltaba fácilmente que eran hostiles. Nunca se habían enfrentado a tales, no realmente, no en años. Era difícil saber como reaccionar o el siguiente movimiento; con un mutante era diferente, ellos eran predecibles, los humanos no. Roni masticó el interior de su mejilla y se las arregló para arrimarse lo suficiente para observar el resto de la calle sin quedar muy desprotegida. Pudo ver, así, a Victor peleando mano a mano con alguien; estaban lejos y apenas vislumbraba nada, pero por el tamaño del arma que se disputaban daba la posibilidad de que fuera el tirador. Creyendo en esa posibilidad (y en que susodicho aún no disparó a su comandante) decidió salir a socorrerlo.

— ¡Comandante! —, exclamó tan fuerte como pudo, sabiendo o intuyendo que Victor no sería tan tonto como para girarse y reconocerla, pero esperando que su atacante sintiera la necesidad prima de hacerlo. Sucedió como prensó, la persona con mascarilla que cubría la mitad de la cara y que forcejeaba el arma, alzó su mirada unos instantes y fue suficiente para que su aliado tomara ventaja. Victor impulsó a susodicho con fuerza, tirándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo trastabillar; en el proceso soltó el rifle por el cual se disputaban –difícil saber de quién era originariamente-. Una vez el hombre alejado, el comandante lanzó el arma en la dirección de Roni y se acercó al hostil con las manos limpias. Los puños volaron, mientras sus palabras resonaban en el viento con violencia.

— Pelea como un hombre —, siseó mientras la lucha se volvía simple y llanamente brutal. Los puños de ambos volaban en el aire, patadas, golpes al descubierto, zancadas y cualquier artimaña que pudieran usar para que su oponente perdiera la contienda. Veronica los observó, pero no interfirió, no hasta que su comandante al fin logró tirar al hombre con la mitad de su rostro cubierto en el suelo y se colocó sobre; cual animal sin frenos comenzó a golpear su rostro, una, otra vez y otra. La mascarilla que cubría el rostro del hostil se corrió por tanto jaleo y reveló un rostro infantil, si su cuerpo no había sido suficiente indicio de ello; aunque ella sabía que este mundo quitaba cualquier inocencia y que la edad no valía de nada, no podía evitar sentir que Victor estaba usando su tamaño y fuerza contra alguien que claramente estaba en desventaja.

— Para —, exclamó antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo demasiado; escuchó unos pasos acercándose ante el movimiento, apenas vislumbro por el rabillo de sus ojos a Clara—. Detente Victor, es un niño.

— Un niño que ha matado a dos de nuestros hombres sin dudarlo —, rectificó, pero al final de cuentas paró. Soltando un suspiro y alejándose del cuerpo que quedó inerte, por miedo o quizás real dolor. El mayor sintió sus manos temblar por la adrenalina y el pequeño ataque de furia que no pudo contener, regañándose internamente e intentando recobrar la compostura, pasó junto a su compañera y cuando esta intentó tocarlo para darle consuelo y apoyo, se erizó y alejó con más fuerza de ella. Ninguno habló por los siguientes minutos hasta que la voz de Clara, dudosa y curiosa salió de la nada.

— ¿Qué haremos con él?

— Lo llevaremos a La Fortaleza para su juicio.

¿Y eran ellos dignos de juzgar a nadie? La pregunta flotó, pero nadie la hizo en voz alta. Las leyes tras las paredes se regían con dureza, mas fuera de estas no eran participes de nadie más que su propia comunidad; llevar a un extraño, sentenciarlo, era algo que no debería de suceder. Pero lo hacía. Había una razón, bastante lógica y con peso. Dejarlo libre no era una opción, tan simple y llano como eso; matarlo tampoco. Si él obtenía su libertad se corría el riesgo de que fuera a su comunidad y comenzaran a buscarlos, ellos no querían ser encontrados, menos por gente como la que claramente es este individuo. Matarlo, por otro lado, da pie a que su grupo busque una posterior venganza y se forje una posibilidad de guerra de bandas que realmente no están dispuestos a obtener; llevarlo, aunque sí haría que sea buscado si no presumen que fue comido por un mutante, era la opción más factible en sus mentes. Por lo tanto, nadie negó las palabras del comandante, pese a que juzgaron en silencio sus anteriores acciones y su estado actual.

.

.

Las cosas se movieron de forma rápida y confusa. Apenas estaban arrastrando al francotirador cuando vislumbraron un grupo de tres personas acercándose por el sur; por el norte pocos minutos más tarde aparecieron otras dos con correas que arrastraban mutantes. El temor fácilmente se instaló dentro de los buscadores al notar que estos mutantes no eran nada menos que humanos mutados (cuales nadie se atrevió a nombrar aún, que supieran); no eran comunes en su zona, habían migrado la mayoría y el resto fueron erradicados hacía años. No eran frecuentes, no aquí y eran sumamente peligrosos. Luchar contra un monstruo mutado no es tanto, dado que la posibilidad de infección es menor debido a algo sobre el cambio del virus dependiendo de especies y cosas científicas que poco comprendían los de la comunidad de la Fortaleza en sí; por otro lado, los humanos podían hacerlo y normalmente lo hacían. Ser llevados como si fueran mascotas era aún más horrendo. Y fue así como todo se fue al demonio en un parpadeo.

Es difícil saber quién dio el primer golpe, pronto los cuatro miembros restantes del grupo de búsqueda se encontraron en una lucha campal. Las armas se dispararon, dos de los miembros humanos hostiles cayeron por la eficacia de Alicia al disparar desde su posición protegida; un mutante cayó antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo al ser degollado por Roni, el resto presentó mucha más resistencia. Los heridos fueron de ambos bandos, Victor con su hazaña de querer proteger a los que de menor rango en su disposición se llevó gran parte del daño. Uno de los mutantes, que poseía dos brazos extra a cada lado y con sus manos con huesos puntiagudos (prácticamente su piel se fusionaba a la altura del antebrazo hacia abajo con su musculo y piel, en las extremidades más lejanas, llámese dedos, sus huesos formaban puntas posiblemente debido a las uñas que deberían de crecer y eran tan agilados que podrían clavarse en la piel humana común como si fuera mantequilla) había sido su enemigo predilecto; susodicho apuñaló su pierna izquierda cuatro veces en el muslo, las primeras dos fueron poco profundas, pero las últimas atravesaron al otro lado de este. Aunque la herida poco parecían ser de importancia, cuando intentó alejarse este arañó sus lados (brazo derecho y abdomen izquierdo) al querer sujetarlo con sus brazos internos; cual mordida mal hecha. Aunque esto le permitió clavar su cuchillo de caza en el cráneo de este, apenas perforó el hueso, notando, así como parecía recubierto por otra capa. El acto en sí lo llevó a trastabillar y antes de darse cuenta uno de los humanos contrarios había clavado su propio cuchillo en su omoplato derecho. El grito de dolor no pasó de ser percibido por el resto.

Alicia y Clara intercambiaron una mirada, había una elección que tomar y ellas lo hicieron por todos. Veronica, incapaz de dejarlos ir y con determinación innegable de proteger su ubicación, recursos y comunidad, siguió peleando sin detenerse un segundo a lamentar sus propias heridas. Un brazo maltrecho, una bala en su lado derecho que atravesó la piel y cuando el lamento de Victor llegó a sus oídos, distrayéndola momentáneamente, una herida en su rostro que podría hacerle perder su ojo si no lo había hecho ya. Esto reducía las posibilidades y los miembros restantes aceptaron que lo que ellas creían que era lo mejor y era, indiscutiblemente, así.

.

.

Victor fue arrastrado por Clara a la parte trasera de la camioneta que Alicia había puesto en marcha. Intentó, inútilmente, librarse del agarre, pero sus heridas, la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio hicieron que fuera casi imposible. El golpe de adrenalina lo abandonó con demasiada rapidez, pero su terquedad siguió latente mientras, otra vez, intentaba salir del camión para socorrer a Veronica. Ella, ahora, estaba rodeada de los mutantes restantes y los hostiles pululan cerca esperando su momento de ataque; casi parecen divertidos, observando un espectáculo macabro mientras ella sigue luchando pese a que estaba claramente perdiendo. Eran cinco contra uno, no había justicia en ello. El comandante era incapaz de dejarla, sabiendo que aún podían salvarla y que, nunca, dejaría a nadie atrás por voluntad propia. Así que se movió por exactamente lo mismo que lo dejó sobrevivir todo este tiempo: su terquedad.

— ¡Deténgase! —, exclamó angustiada Clara, mientras él continuaba intentado arrastrarse fuera del suelo de la camioneta clavando sus uñas el metal del automóvil y dejando un rastro de sangre en cada movimiento—, está empeorando sus heridas.

— Joder con mis heridas, hay que rescatarla.

— No podemos, es ella o nosotros.

— Seremos todos.

— ¡Comandante!

— ¡Déjame ir, joder, es una maldita orden soldado!

— ¡Víctor! —La voz de la mujer se alzó unas octavas, era claro lo que pensaba de la situación y esto podría considerarse una traición; no importaba que estuvieran salvando la vida del hombre, estar contra sus órdenes y más, abandonar a un activo vivo, era simplemente imperdonable para los estándares del comandante. En un acto desesperado, él le dio un codazo en la cara, si ella no lo dejaría ir por las buenas bien podría ser por las malas; no tenía ningún pudor por hacerlo si eso implicaba sacarlos a todos vivos de allí. Antes de que pudiera arrastrarse y cojear fuera del lugar la oscuridad lo reclamó, lo último que pudo escuchar fue el chillido de dolor de Clara y los ruegos de Veronica que bailaron en el aire envolviéndolo de una forma enfermiza. Intentó luchar contra su desmayar producido, pero fue incapaz, cuando la misma Alicia había sido quien optó por ponerle fin a este drama golpeado con la culata del arma la cabeza del hombre y noquearlo de una vez por todas. Si no estaba consiente, no podía intentar irse y ellos podrían abandonar el lugar mientras sacrificaban a quien, por cuenta propia, creían menos importante del equipo.

La camioneta rápidamente abandonó el lugar junto a los disparos que intentaron detenerla. Detrás quedó Roni, luchando aún por su vida, pero con su destino ya marcado por los considerados sus aliados. Aunque venciera a los dos mutantes que estaban intentando devorarla, quedaban tres hostiles. Sin munición, solo con su machete, era imposible. Pero ni Alicia o Clara se sintieron culpables del abandono, al final de cuentas, eran más importantes sus vidas y la del comandante que la de una líder que no querían seguir. Siendo jueces y verdugos decidieron quien merecía la vida y quien no, pero también llevándose consigo un pequeño regalo: el hostil menor. ¿Realmente valía la pena?, las consecuencias de sus actos llegarían, más temprano que tarde, no cabía duda y lo aceptaban. La Fortaleza solo sigue pocas reglas, pero el abandono por egoísmo es una que nadie se había atrevido a romper hasta ahora. Cuando se perdieron mutuamente de vista, cuando sus destinos se sellaron correctamente, respiraron por última vez y siguieron adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Visita mi tumblr! Ahora hay imágenes guía del físico de los personajes (podrían cambiar o ajustarse más adelante).  
> https://losverdaderosmonstruos.tumblr.com/


	6. Capítulo 4: Porque somos niños aún

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí el capitulo más rápido de lo que esperaba y quizás sea porque estaba en mi cabeza desde que comencé el tercer capitulo. El quinto no tardará mucho en salir ya que es corto (y trata paralelamente lo que ocurre en la Fortaleza con Victor y los sobrevivientes de la misión de este mismo).
> 
> Tengo varias sorpresas para este capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Habían estado caminado por alrededor de tres horas o quizás más, es difícil decirlo cuando no se usan relojes, pero se podía más o menos presumir por la posición actual de sol. En este pequeño lapso de tiempo las cosas estuvieron bastante bien; aunque Hector no paraba de quejarse de todo y por todo, estaba levemente amortiguado gracias a Emmanuel y David que parecían estar atentos a que el muchacho no se pusiera demasiado denso o causara demasiado revuelo que atrajera atención indeseada. Selena, por otro lado, estaba pegada a él, lo que limitaba su movimiento y lo irritaba a cada segundo; Laura había intentado, muy insistentemente, en que ella se separara y viajara a su par, pero la niña estaba renuente abandonar la protección que su líder podría otorgarle. Las cosas podrían ser peores, sabía, pero también mejores. Pero había aprendido de los errores del día anterior, todos lo hacían cuando el moreno era un constante recordatorio al hacer muecas de dolor por la herida recibida al reír o tener que moverse para ocultarse en algunos lugares específicos. Había, indiscutiblemente, una atmosfera sofocante entre temor y culpa que los agobiaba.

Las cosas en el mundo no estaban tan tranquilas, aunque podría parecer lo contrario. En este lapso de tiempo debieron de ocultarse de una manada de _canimut_ , luchar contra un _chipmut_ (esta criatura era una ardilla mutada, que no tiene un gran tamaño (podría asemejarse a un gato domestico gordo y particularmente grande) pero que poseía unos frontales bastante dañinos y una necesidad casi robótica de masticar todo lo que se cruzara frente a este; la dificultad de luchar contra estos era que al ser pequeños son escurridizos y podían volar) y adentrarse a lo que se podría considerar una selva (plantas mutadas que crecieron sin que nada las detuviese abarcando gran parte del vecindario que tenían que cruzar). Este último lugar es donde se encuentran actualmente cruzando, mientras que David no había puesto ninguna traba o queja real ante las elecciones del líder, en este momento no pudo aguantar su argumento. Era difícil comprender cómo pensaba el muchacho, pero nadie se puso a intentar hacerlo dado que lo preferían tan extraño como era. Él literalmente y citamos dijo: “hay tanta humedad aquí que mi cabello está electrificado, te culpo, Martin, por parecerme a una escoba de paja”. Aunque su propio argumento siguió un rato más mientras tocaba su cabello y se comparaba con otros elementos semejantes, nadie se atrevió a discutir o corregir sus palabras, demasiados absortos por la espontaneidad y hasta narcisismo de este. Esto produjo un momento de liberad de tensión, mientras reían y el mismo Emmanuel le daba un codazo a David recordándole que no fuera gracioso ya que le dolía reír, pero sin parar de hacerlo. Casi, por milagros de este mundo extraño, podrían parecer jóvenes adultos normales en una simple excursión. Desgraciadamente no lo eran.

Hector rompió la atmosfera mientras, intentando ser aceptado por el grupo o mismo tener el mismo valor que David, tomaba una de las plantas cercanas para hacer algún acto divertido (que nadie comprendió porqué o cómo se le ocurrió siquiera pensar en hacerlo). Las risas se cortaron tan abruptamente que parecieron jamás existir, mientras Martin se lanzaba sobre el muchacho en espera de alejarlo de la mutada planta carnívora que este parecía interesado en usar como sombrero. Laura contuvo su aliento, sin poder reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para tomar su arma y hacer algo; todos se movieron, tan lento que parecería una mala película de acción, pero tan rápido que sus cerebros realmente no llegaron asimilar que debían de hacer. La planta no dudó un instante, mientras sus hojas se separaban, las espinas puntiagudas que conformaban sus “dientes” se abrían paso y en un parpadeo contenían la cabeza del joven. El muchacho gritó amortiguadamente dentro de la mandíbula de esta, mientras sus manos y piernas se agitaban discordantes; Martin tomó su cuchillo de caza y comenzó a intentar cortar el gran tallo que podría conformar el “cuello” del mutante. El tiempo era demasiado lento, mientras la misma Laura se acercaba a socorrerlo en el intento de cortar tan rápido como pudieran y Emmanuel junto a David intentaban sostener el cuerpo casi convulsionante del chico. Fueron segundos eternos hasta que la última fibra que unía la cabeza con el resto del cuerpo de _carnimut_ al fin se separaba. Y en un acto de un parpadeo ambos cuerpos cayeron inertes en el suelo.

— ¿Él…? —, la voz de Selena los sacó del pequeño transe al que ingresaron al ver ambos cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo; dudosa y con un “está muerto” aún en la punta de su lengua. Martin, tercamente, negó con su rostro y haciendo señas mudas, con ayuda de David abrieron las mandíbulas de la planta. Aunque la cabeza de Hector no fue arrancada y las marcas de las espinas –que parecían dientes sobre la piel- comenzaba a sangrar, no hubo movimiento de este. Contuvieron su propio aliento, mientras la mano temblorosa del líder se acercaba a buscar el pulso del caído, temeroso de saber la verdad de lo sucedido. Su extremidad, fría y húmeda, se posó sobre el cuello y cuando su piel rozó la ajena este se agitó violentamente, respirando y jadeando. Hubo una risa nerviosa colectiva que no pudieron reprimir.

— Rápido, Selena, las vendas —, instruyó el líder, notando que la sangre fluía cada vez con más rapidez y que, si bien no había muerto aún, cabía una gran posibilidad si lo dejaban desangrarse. Con torpeza ella comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, tardando demasiado, y fue la misma Laura que impaciente la sacó del medio y consiguió ella misma el elemento deseado. Comenzó el trabajo de parchear, acostumbrada por curar a David cuando se ponía muy físico con Emmanuel (y siempre perdía, irónicamente). Aunque pronto la recubrieron, la sangre se filtraba con rapidez y no parecía tener muchas intenciones de cesar, siseando bajo y maldiciendo, el equipo sospesó sus posibilidades hasta que la voz de la médica en entrenamiento salió dudosa.

— Hay que suturar la herida.

— ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? —, cortó bruscamente Martin a la chica, como si realmente esperase que ella tomara cartas en el asunto y no solo se quedase parada a varios pasos con nerviosismo. ¡Ella estaba aprendiendo medicina!, debía, mínimamente, tener iniciativa para solucionar esta clase de problemas. Con un gruñido bajo, se levantó de su lugar y acercó a ella, quien aún no se había movido ni un centímetro más o menos; extendió su mano, sujetándola del antebrazo con más dureza de la requerida y dejando una mancha de sangre en su ropa en el proceso antes de empujarla en dirección del herido. Hector intentó balbucear algo, mientras su mano se movía hacia su cuello y hacia una mueca de dolor; Selena chilló tanto sorprendida y asustada por la acción del líder lo que atrajo la atención del lastimado y distrajo momentáneamente.

Con manos temblorosas y poco expertas, intentando de ver entre la sangre y suciedad, ella comenzó a cumplir la demanda. Laura y David se alejaron para darle espacio, mientras la mujer se acercó para intentar calmar a Martin que parecía estar al borde de un colapso, el rubio tomó como misión comprobar que nada hostil estuviera cerca de ellos. Emmanuel cumplió la tarea de socorrer a Selena, mientras estaba instruía muy dudosa en que hacer o dejar de hacer, el muchacho parecía más calmado y eficaz que ella misma en la tarea, pero no intervino activamente y solo la guio en silencio. Era fácil ver la diferencia presentada entre aquellos que poco han vivido de este mundo y los que sí lo han hecho; como bien creía el líder, traerla a ella y al chico había sido un error, era prácticamente mandarlos al matadero y por primera vez en casi toda una vida se preguntó si _ella_ se había equivocado al sugerirle lo contrario. De la misma forma que esta idea llegó a su mente se fue, sabía que había una razón y creía saber cuál, aun así, no quitaba el hecho de que eran niños jugando a ser héroes.

.

. 

Es difícil, en una situación como esta, saber cuál es la mejor decisión a tomar. El accidente de Hector, pese a no haberlo matado aún, había abierto una baraja de acciones que debía de decidir y era el peso de Martin descubrir cuál sería la correcta a desarrollar. Por un lado, no estaban tan lejos como para regresar, dejar al herido y retomar su misión, pero esto mismo los llevaría a perder demasiado tiempo y progreso realizado lo que estaría entorpeciendo toda la misión en sí. Por otro lado, podrían continuar, arrastrar al herido hasta salir de la parte “selvática” y buscar una casa donde pasar la noche en espera de que al día siguiente pudieran continuar sin mayor contratiempo. Esta parecía ser la mejor opción, pero sería llevar a alguien que ha perdido mucha sangre, con riesgo a morir aún y un peso muerto sobre sus espaldas. Pero no hay que olvidar, tampoco, que en cuanto más rápido llegaran a las tiendas y supieran si había material, más rápido podrían reconstruir su muralla y proteger nuevas generaciones de este mundo caótico; el peso de uno sobre el de muchos era lo que hacía dudar cuál sería lo correcto a realizar. No tuvo corazón de pedirle opinión a sus compañeros de equipo, temiendo contrariedades y luchas que separarían la camarería que apenas se sostenía por tiras de cinta mal pegadas.

El líder observó cómo Selena se encuentra sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza de Hector en su regazo y este se encuentra desmayado; ella acaricia su cabello con ternura, difícilmente se puede saber si es para liberar su propio estrés o real cariño hacia el muchacho. Emmanuel y David seguían mirando el perímetro, en silencio hablan de algo que no lograba escuchar, pero parecía lo suficientemente civilizado como para no alertarlo. Laura hacía lo mismo solo que del lado contrario y en momentos se detenía para observarlo como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepintiera en el último momento. Martin, como era de esperarse, pensó profundamente mientras los miró con atención a todos; contra la pared más lejana, mientras siente el peso de mundo oprimirlo y el pensamiento intrusivo de: “¿qué haría Victor en una situación como esta?” carcomiéndolo por dentro.

— ¿Qué haremos? —, se atrevió a indagar el moreno. Emmanuel dejó su lugar junto al rubio, con su rifle en mano y con firmeza en su andar se acercó al líder en espera de transmitirle un mensaje sub textual de: “te seguiré donde sea”. O al menos eso quería creer que significaba el lenguaje corporal que el muchacho despedía cual cachorro entusiasmado. El resto de las miradas se posan en ellos al instante que la pregunta flota en el silencioso lugar; puede sentir, así, como hay una expectante necesidad de movimiento que el resto del equipo irradiaba casi con violencia. Martin, carraspeando, se alejó de la pared y cerrando sus ojos unos momentos decide la siguiente acción a tomar. Rezó, a cualquier dios que podría oírlo, porque fuera la correcta.

— Seguiremos —, afirmó mientras se enderezaba lo suficiente para demostrar autoridad y no dejar lugar para las quejas; Selena aun así abrió su boca, mientras fruncía su ceño, claramente consternada por la elección. Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, continuó descartando cualquier idea que ella podría aportar—, David, llevarás a Hector. Cruzaremos la selva y buscaremos un refugio donde descansar. Si él empeora para mañana, regresamos.

— A la orden capitán —, murmuró con burla el rubio, aunque activamente no se opuso; su actitud aún pasiva debía de deberse completamente a la culpa que sentía y que, posiblemente, se agravió con este suceso. Se acercó al herido y con ayuda del Em lo colocaron correctamente en su espalda. Con todo acomodado, Laura se acercó para murmurarle algo a Selena que el líder no llegó a escuchar, pero pudo observar como esta parecía aún más disgustada. Poco le importó, el sentimiento de sus compañeros era menos importante que la misión, al final de cuentas, del mismo modo que los propios.

Se acomodaron para que Martin liderara, siguiera Emmanuel dejado así en el centro a David y Selena, para que protegiera de tal modo la retaguardia Laura quien era la mejor opción considerando todo. Con la formación lista, armas a media asta, comenzaron su camino. Si no tenían mal pensado el camino debería de ser recorrido entre dos o tres horas más, si no se detenían o eran atacados. Esto lo permitiría alejarse lo suficiente antes de que llegara el anochecer, considerando que el mediodía apenas los había dejado hacía unas cuantas horas.

.

. 

Un grupo de _chipmut_ los atacó a mitad de la marcha, primero fueron bombardeados por lo que presumieron eran avellanas (o similares) y luego aparecieron los mutantes en cuestión. Rodearon a David para protegerlo debido a que él no podría defenderse, pero también estaba la cuestión de que Selena no había sacado su arma y sólo se apegaba a la espalda de Martin como si este fuera su escudo humano. Susodicho había intentado de quitársela, no solo porque ella debería de formar parte de la formación de defensa, sino porque estaba entorpeciendo sus movimientos y haría que ambos sean atacados a este paso. Gruñó, aunque no verbalizó una demanda para que se alejara, mientras tiraba de su hombro sujetado en espera de pasarle el mensaje y se defendía de las pequeñas (pero muy afiliadas) garras de la criatura que intentó rasgar su rostro. Laura gritó a sus espaldas, pero no se permitió girar y dejarse a sí mismo con la guardia baja.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Bien —, gruñó ella como respuesta al mismo tiempo que empujaba a una de las criaturas con el lado no filoso de su arma y giraba esta con intención de clavarle la punta a cualquier parte con tal de hacerle algo de daño. La sangre salía de su brazo dañado, pero sin darse por vencida o sucumbir al dolor electrizante que sentía extenderse por todo su cuerpo, continuó hasta que consiguió su objetivo.

Emmanuel por su parte era más lento en el ataque, ya que estaba apuntando con su rifle, pero más preciso. Bajó a dos de los mutantes antes de que se acercaran, aunque un tercero fue difícil ya que cuando se giró para apuntarlo mejor sus puntos de sutura tironearon y lo hicieron bajar su pose; fue un simple acto, reflejo, que lo llevó a ser un blanco fácil. Si no fuera por el mismo David que lo empujó para que cayera al suelo, las garras del animal hubieran arañado su cuello y posiblemente degollado. Aun así, sin darse cuenta de la salvación entregada, el moreno lo llamó idiota y se giró, quedando aún recostado en el suelo, para apuntar la criatura que ahora con el bache decidió atarlo al rubio. Indiscutiblemente ellos podrían llevarse mal, antagonizarse, pero jamás dejarían que el otro sufriera si podían evitarlo. Y con ello, con un poco de dificultad, volvió a pararse y retomar su posición mientras acaban con los mutantes restantes.

Cuando el último cayó a los pies de Martin, mientras este arrancaba el cuchillo que se clavó en el cuello de susodicho, el líder se alejó de la formación. Lo siguiente fue algo que no se vieron venir, no de él considerando que era bastante pasivo y lo sabían por experiencia, habían pasado años apretando los diversos botones del castaño. Pero entonces él se acercó a Selena, con su cuchillo aún en mano y goteando sangre extendió su otra mano para sujetarla del antebrazo con fuerza y zarandearla fuera del círculo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios está mal contigo!? —, su voz se elevó tanto que hizo eco en las paredes del lugar. Hector se removió pareciendo querer despertar, pero sin lograrlo para la suerte de todos ya que no sabían si eso añadiría más furia en el líder—. Tienes un arma, te enseñaron a usarla, ¡no puedes usarme de escudo e inmovilizarme! ¡Harás que nos maten a todos y peor aún, ni siquiera puedes hacer el único trabajo para el que viniste! —, acusó sin dudarlo un segundo, haciendo hincapié a su última palabra señalando al cuerpo que transportaba David –con la mano que sostenía el cuchillo para agregarle más drama- y lo lenta que fue para presentar primeros auxilios—. Eres inútil.

La sentencia llegó como una pila de plomo para todos. Laura que estaba mirando su brazo sangrar se detuvo para obsérvalo y juzgarlo en silencio por sus duras palabras. Ella sabía lo que era ir a una misión por primera vez, todos lo hacían menos Selena y Hector; todos habían cometido sus errores en su momento, pero a diferencia de estos dos últimos, habían sido salvados por Victor al formar parte de su grupo en primera instancia (y habían sido misiones leves). Emmanuel estaba por decir algo, su rostro mostraba claramente su negativa al actuar del líder y no dudaría en enfrentarlo; dio un paso hacia este, pero antes de poder acercarse más, Lau lo detiene y niega con firmeza. Parece haber una pequeña lucha entre ambos, pero innecesaria cuando David es quien no puede guardar su opinión.

— Si tan inútil crees que es, ¿para que la trajiste?

— _Ella_ me lo pidió.

— Oh, claro, lo siento. Cierto que “yo señor líder” haría lo que fuera por la jefa, si ella te pide que te tires desde la punta de la muralla seguro lo haces, ¿no? —, aunque David tenía un punto bastante real, también dejaba a la vista otra cosa que nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Cuestionarla, enfrentar sus elecciones, nadie nunca lo hacía ya que se creía que había una lealtad completa. Esto demostraba que era una falsa creencia.

— A diferencia de algunos, yo no cuestiono las ordenes de cargos más altos que el mío.

— Martin, acéptalo amigo, ella tiene nuestra edad y no ha salido de la muralla desde nunca. Crees que nos va a salvar de este puto mundo, pero amigo, está tan o más pedida que nosotros.

— No entiendes nada.

— Lo hago.

La grieta se formó antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta, aquello que el líder estaba intentando de evitar salió a la luz. Mientras que David se las apañaba por defender a Selena, con argumentos que dejaban a la líder de la fortaleza de mal pie, Martin seguiría defendiéndola a _ella_ con todo su ser. Sabía y entendía la razón por la cual traer a la médica amateur, mismo por eso actuaba como actuaba. Debía de fortalecerse, vivir tras las paredes la volvió dependiente y temerosa, lenta en su actuar y por ende un estorbo. Era endurecerse o morir, no había más opciones. Pero parecía ser que el rubio no veía eso, ninguno de su equipo al parecer, considerando la mirada que estos le regalaban y la duda que estaba allí. ¿Realmente desconfiaban de la única persona que los sacó del maldito infierno?, parecía que ser así. Quería discutir, quería mostrar sus dientes y golpearlos hasta que entraran en razón, quería, tan fuerte, hacer algo para que ellos entendieran las razones de todo, pero parecía que sólo él lo hacía. Entonces, ¿eran reales o eran excusas que se inventaba para aceptar las ordenes sin dudar?

En algún punto de la discusión que llevó a que Martin y David estuvieran cara a cara, solo con unos centímetros separándolos, Selena se había movido tras este último notando que él era un mejor escudo humano. El líder hirvió aún más ante eso, detestando con toda su alma a la mujer. La actitud, su entorno, olía tan mal que se sentía enfermo desde el mismo momento que la sacó de su casa y no se despegó de él. Las cosas se caían en pedazos a sus pies y todo por culpa de una niña que se negaba a empuñar su arma en espera que un hombre la salvara. Sintiéndose aún más nauseabundo por ese concepto, posiblemente demasiado contenido por mujeres que le darían un buen golpe por intentar salvarlas cuando ellas podrían por sí mismas, terminó chasqueando su lengua contra su paladar y enfundar su arma. Miró a Laura, quien desvió la mirada con culpa y luego pasó su mirada a Emmanuel, quien mantenía sus labios unidos en una línea firme y negaba con el rostro. Entendiendo el mensaje, dijo lo único que podía.

— Hay que continuar.

Martin podía sentir como todo era cuestionado a sus espaldas. Mientras Selena ganaba la gracia de sus compañeros, el resto del equipo comenzaba a dudar de la mayoría de las cosas realizadas hasta el momento. Compartían anécdotas en silencio de cosas que fueron instruidos hacer y que creían que debieron de hacerse de otro modo; con los supuestos de “que pudo haber pasado” de hacerlo de tal o cual manera y con ello el desestimo de las elecciones de _ella_. Se mordió la lengua, para no decir nada contra lo que decían y dejarlos expresarse, sacar todas sus dudas y poner todo desde otra perspectiva. Podía creer que era lo que necesitaban, él mismo necesitaba creerlo así. Desgraciadamente esto estaba haciendo que el viaje, al menos para él, se volviera más sofocante y molesto, en especial porque él realmente la defendería a muerte y no hacerlo lo hacía sentir que la traicionaba. El horrible sabor de esto último, persistente en su boca, estaba volviéndolo loco. Para distraerse hizo un reconteo de lo que debía de haber y sumó, a todas sus tareas, el estar pendiente por el desarrollo con este último desarrollo del equipo. A veces se cree que el enemigo está fuera, pero la mayoría de las veces está justa al lado tuyo.

Sin instancias que los llevaran a tener que volver a forjar una formación de defensa, terminaron saliendo de la selva poco antes que el sol se pudiera. El cielo anaranjado parecía casi un milagro, considerando la poca luz que se filtraba por el frondoso y entretejido techo que habían formado las plantas mutadas en la presunta selva. Ahora, libres de esto, se sintieron un poco mejor. Las vacías calles casi destrozadas, vehículos viejos y algunos huesos de animales y hasta humanos muertos hacía demasiado tiempo fue la desoladora imagen que los recibió. Apenas se dejaron recaer en eso, mirando las casas cercanas en busca de la más intacta y con mejor posibilidad de convertirse en su refugio de día. Necesitaban, casi con urgencia, detenerse; no solo por el herido que ya pesaba demasiado en la espalda de David, sino porque no habían comido nada desde que habían ingresado a la selva hacía horas y sus cuerpos ya se quejaban por la falta de sustento. Tardaron un poco más en contra el lugar idóneo, cuando el sol ya estaba fuera y la poca luz que la luna menguante proporcionó, no tuvieron más elección que ir a la que parecía mejor pese a no saber si lo era realmente. Peinaron el lugar, amontonaron cosas en los lugares correctos y subieron al primer piso (ya que eligieron una casa con un piso). Juntaron todos los materiales necesarios en una única habitación que compartirían y mientras que Emmanuel y Selena revisaban a Hector, David y Laura buscaron cualquier cosa útil dentro del nuevo “hogar”.

.

.

Martin hacía la primera guardia, a pesar de no haberlo informado verbalmente o realmente separar susodichas. El líder había optado por alejarse de ellos, al menos lo suficiente para dejarlo pensar y calmar esa sensación persistente de que algo estaba mal que tenía desde que entraron a la selva. Con el rifle de Emmanuel en mano, se sentó en una de las ventanas de la casa que daba hacia las calles de la parte superior, a dos cuartos de donde sus compañeros estaban. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Laura irrumpió su momento de meditación (en realidad intentaba mantener lo más callada posiblemente su mete mientras miraba de arriaba hacia abajo la cuadra en busca de cualquier peligro).

— Te has perdido la cena —, fue lo que ella dijo, mientras tendía un plato de procedencia cuestionable que tenía algo similar a un guisado hecho con las conservas que habían guardado para el viaje. Sin decirle nada, Martin tomó el plato ofrecido y comenzó a sorber el contenido tibio. Su mirada realmente nunca abandona la calle, pese a que de reojo puede observar y sentir a la chica acomodarse a su lado, también mirando la calle. El silencio se instala en ellos hasta que el alimento se acaba y el plato es colocado con un ruido menor en el suelo.

— Deberías dormir.

— Lo haré, pero antes tenemos que hablar —, comenzó Laura con voz suave, no había duda en su tono ni regaño, solo resignación. Mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba como abordar aquello que quería comunicarle a su líder y susodicho no dijo o hizo nada para alentarla o desalentarla de ello. Esperó, paciente y calmado, mientras miraba por la mirada del rifle creyendo haber notado movimiento—. Lo que dijo David…

— No importa.

— Pero lo hace —, insiste con rapidez—, yo sé que ella te salvó la vida, lo hizo con todos, pero hay que aceptar que es una niña.

— Tu también eres una niña y no por ello cuestiono lo que haces.

— Es distinto.

— No. Yo no cuestiono lo que haces o dices porque sé que hay una razón para ello. Lo mismo con ella, sé que hay mucho que desconocemos de _ella_ y eso mismo no nos da derecho a dudar.

Cuando las palabras abandonan los labios de Martin los silencios las acompañan. Hay un momento donde Laura analiza lo escuchado, parece perdida en el paisaje fuera y él no tiene razón para interrumpir su descubrimiento o pensamiento en sí, así que continúa su única misión del momento. Apenas percibe el movimiento que ella hace, separándose del marco de la ventana para posicionarse lateral a él, frente a frente, mirándolo como si buscara alguna clase de verdad dentro suyo. Se gira, por simple instinto, para preguntar qué sucedía cuando sintió su mano posarse sobre el codo que mantiene el rifle erguido, antes de darse cuenta su boca se posiciona sobre la suya. La sorpresa hace que tres cosas sucedan en secuencia: su rifle cae para quedar vertical colgado en su brazo y golpea el plato, lo que produce un estallido bastante llamativo; Laura lo empuja hasta que queda presionado contra el marco y siente la madera clavarse entre sus omoplatos, puede sentir la sanidad de sus labios y lo agrietados que están a su vez, el sabor lejano de la comida recién ingerida y oler, por debajo de la sangre y sudor, el aroma propio de ella. La tercera cosa que sucede, consecuentemente a esta, es que David irrumpe en la habitación golpeando la puerta con fuerza contra la pared al abrirla debido a que creía que algo malo había sucedido. Hay algo que se desarrolla después, cuando aleja a Laura suavemente, cuando David grita indignado y cuando este mismo pisa fuerte fuera del lugar. La puerta principal se cierra de golpe y todas las piezas, nuevamente, caen sin forma alguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selena no iba a ser un personaje que odiara, no era su idea, pero al final lo es. Se que Martin se ve muy molesto y quizás salga un poco de su caracter normal, hay que tener en cuenta que la situación de Hector lo puso en un gran aprieto ya que él es el líder y todo lo que suceda con su gente es su responsabilidad; tambien no ayuda mucho los siguientes sucesos. El final, no iba a ser así, pero decidí adelantar un poco este proceso del enamoramiento de Laura por Martin que viene recorriendo desde muchos años ya (?).


	7. Capítulo 5: Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo es corto, el siguiente será bastante largo y seguramente deberé de partirlo en dos (para no agobiar la lectura digital). Ya tengo estimado que más o menos serán 35 capítulos, quizás más, dependiendo de cómo vaya todo y más o menos de que tratara cada uno. También, para esta versión online, pondré "interludios" cada diez capítulos con una introducción a los personajes, en este caso, los del grupo de Martin. Será contar un poco de ellos, dar una descripción física más detallada y algunas cosas extras. Como la introducción solo que sin intro, ya que se contaría un poquito de su pasado, qué fue de ellos en el caos del seudo apocalipsis y su posterior llegada a la fortaleza, con, si es necesario, un poco de su vida allí (aunque creo que solo en el caso de Em es más importante eso). Comenzaría con Laura, seguiría con David y por último Emmanuel.

Era como estar bajo el agua, la sensación que rodeaba a Victor. Los sonidos eran amortiguados y lejanos, se sentía flotar y, por unos instantes, nada importaba. Pero como todos aquellos que nos hemos sumergido alguna vez, sabemos que siempre saldremos a la superficie. Lentamente el mundo intentó invadirlo, una vez más, y agobiarlo con todas las sensaciones de golpe. El dolor lo demuele con rapidez cuando al fin puede dar un respiro fuera de este lugar donde estuvo inducido, seguido de un pitido constante en el cual las voces se habían convertido abrumándolo de un modo inexplicable. Tarda sólo unos segundos en volver en sintonía con el mundo de los vivos, los cuales fueron eternos. Con un gemido oculto entre las sabanas, el comandante apenas se giró en su cama sintiendo por primera vez en mano propia las drogas experimentales de Kailahi para mantenerte dormido y el dolor sordo de sus heridas remachadas. Intentó abrir sus pesados ojos, pero sabiendo que es una batalla perdida se resigna, mientras se centra en el único consuelo que encuentra: la voz susurrante de _ella_ y Takehiko.

— Deberíamos enviar un equipo a buscarlos —, la voz del hombre en insistente pese a su susurro que apenas la vuelve audible.

— Seria muy riesgoso —, _ella_ contradice usando una tonalidad más bien dudosa, como su sopesara realmente sus opciones y en base a esto mismo su conversación queda en pausa momentánea antes de que continúe—, no sabemos con certeza qué camino tomaron y puede que vuelvan antes de ser encontrados por el segundo grupo, ¿enviaríamos un tercero a buscar el segundo? Sería ridículo.

— ¿Entonces sólo esperaremos? —, aunque salió como pregunta ambos sabían que era una afirmación. No había acusación en el tono, ni resignación, solo simple y llanamente una aceptación de la única opción viable. En un mundo con aún tecnología ellos podrían intentar contactarse, ahora si quiera intentar arcaicos estilos de mensajeo sería peligroso. El silencio vuelve a propagarse y Victor está seguro que se manifiesta gracias a que estas dos personas tienen una discusión silenciosa o simplemente porque acomodan sus ideas—, ¿el otro asunto? ¿Qué haremos?

— Es complicado —, su respuesta sale tan rápido como la última silaba es mencionada, lo que recalca que está a la defensiva y su tono, infantil y poco característico, solo reafirma aquella suposición. Hay un movimiento, escucha los pasos alejarse y volver, lo que da a entender una caminar nerviosos por parte de _ella_ (ya que Takehiko era incapaz de tal hazaña—. Si mandamos un grupo para recuperar a Roni, ahora, quedamos desprotegidos —, la simple mención de la cadete perdida hace que el corazón de Victor latiera más fuerte y se obliga abrir sus ojos cansados para evaluar mejor la situación; no lo logra. Por parte de _ella_ , ella mantiene un tono de rabieta, demostrando como la situación estaba superándola— No tenemos más líderes que puedan comandar un grupo y sólo quedan los guardianes de la muralla que nunca han salido o niños que apenas comienzan su entrenamiento.

— Puedo…

— No —, ni bien el hombre comenzó a sugerir una solución ella lo calló chistando y negando con un tono más alto al que ambos usaban en ese momento para no despertar a Víctor, sin saber que este los escucha con atención. Ambos sabían cuál sería la sugerencia y la incongruencia de esta misma. Al fin, el comandante, logra abrir sus ojos y enfocarlo en la pareja. Takehiko está sentado en la silla alta que suele usar la médica para sus investigaciones y/o anotaciones, su pierna con la rodilla destrozada y mal sanada está extendida verticalmente; _ella_ , por su parte, ahora se posa frente a este y tiene una mirada decisiva que hiela la sangre del adulto, sabe que esto no puede traer nada bueno—, apenas puedes estar un par de horas parado sin sufrir, nunca podría mandarte al frente, menos sabiendo que tus posibilidades de volver son casi nulas.

— ¿Gabriel? —, la sugerencia era lógica, los tres lo sabían, pero no por ello la acertada. Susodicho estaba entrenado y más que equipado para llevar a cabo la misión, pero después de que tuvo un ataque de asma en medio de una de ellas hace años que casi lo lleva a la muerte, tanto _ella_ misma como Emmanuel (exigió) decidieron que lo mejor era reducirlo a tareas pasivas como otros habitantes del lugar. Había más adultos, entrenados, pero todos tenían una razón por la cual no serían activos óptimos; también estaban aquellos retirados, no eran muchos, pero se habían ganado su jubilación.

— ¿Quieres que Emmanuel no sólo pierda a su hermana sino también a su marido? —, ella alza su ceja antes de soltar tal palabra acusatoria, sus brazos se cruzan sobre su plano pecho y parece estar retándolo a que intente reafirmar lo contrario. Take niega con su rostro, retrocediendo y bajando su mirada, pensativo, distante y el silencio vuelve a rodearlos mientras las alternativas son tachadas lentamente en sus mentes.

— Tal parece que solamente nos queda esperar a que el grupo de Martin regrese y mandarlos a buscarla —, esta parecía, indudablemente, la única solución, pero no la mejor. Cuanto más tiempo pasara más posibilidad habían de que, si por casualidad, Roni estaba viva pudiera morir por sus heridas o ser presa fácil para cualquier mutante; si había sido secuestrada había menos posibilidades de seguir el rastro cuando más esperasen; y como última alternativa, que todos deseaban que no fuera real, si ella había muerto la única forma de recuperar sus cuerpos sería si iban antes de que cualquier mutante decida devorar sus restos. Ella mínimamente se merecía un entierro digno y Emmanuel un lugar donde llorar, llegado este caso. La opción, nuevamente, aunque era la más razonable también se convertía con facilidad la menos deseada.

El silencio se propaga tras esta afirmación, pesado y sofocante. Victor duda si hacer algo para llamar la atención en él, especialmente porque su garganta lo está matando y daría lo que fuera por un poco de agua; se siente, de igual modo, cruel de irrumpir este momento tan frágil. Los observa sintiéndose inútil, sabiendo que es su culpa y que él debería de arreglarlo. También siendo consciente que no podría hacerlo, aunque intentara ponerse de pie o salir de allí, no si deseaba vivir y no perecer en medio del camino. No sería un cadáver más que enterrar, su corazón no le permitía tomar tal elección por mucho que doliera dejar a su amada pupilo a un destino cruel. Sin poder evitarlo, aprieta los dientes maldiciendo internamente a Alicia y a Clara por su elección egoísta que firmó un destino indeseado. Y si ellas no lo hubieran desobedecido ahora no tendrían este dilema ni una terrible noticia que darle al buscador.

— Iré —, la voz de _ella_ corta cualquier estupor en el que se encontraran. Ambos adultos mueven su rostro para fijarse en ella tan rápido que sus músculos se quejan y casi sienten que alucinan o escuchan mal dado que esa simple palabra era irreal.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿ _Qué_? —, la voz de Victor hace eco a la de Takehiko ganando no sólo un resoplido por parte de _ella_ , sino que la atención se dirigiera completamente a él. Su garganta duele tanto que solo pronunciar tal palabra hizo que su voz saliera ronca y dolorida lo que posteriormente, y aunque intento que no sucediera, terminó en un ataque de toz. _Ella_ es la que se mueve primero, abalanzándose junto a la cama e intentando que se colocara en una posición casi sentada. Takehiko es más lento debido a su pierna y reguera con una botella de agua que ya tiene una pajita que les extiende sin dudarlo antes de dejarse caer en la silla junto a la cama. Ninguno dice nada más dejándolo recuperarse y cuando al fin la toz se calma, bebe agua y se puede recostar nuevamente gimiendo de dolor, la niña vuelve hablar.

— Llevaré algún veterano conmigo, no iré sola, pero seremos sólo dos. Será rápido, sin equivocaciones —, _ella_ intenta explicarles, pero a cada palabra ambos parecían querer meter bocado o hasta llegaban a soltar algunas consonantes por ahí, pero no les permitió tapar su voz—, ninguno está en posición de detenerme, ni notarán que me fui. Saben que no soy indispensable para que el lugar funcione, a diferencia de ustedes, así que no pueden discutir conmigo.

— Pero _lo eres_ —, el japonés agregó sin dudarlo—, eres la imagen y quien ha tenido la mayoría de las ideas. Nuestras vidas están a salvo por ti, puede que nosotros hagamos el trabajo pesado, pero nada nacería sin ti.

— Take —, la voz de ella es burlona, mientras suelta un suspiro mezclado con un bufido. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro mientras niega con firmeza y rueda los ojos al dejar que las palabras del hombre se hundan por completo en su ser—, lo pondré de este modo: soy la “líder”, como bien dices, y les ordeno dejarme ir. Quieran o no, lo haré.

La conversación finaliza cuando ella reafirma que lo hará de una u otra forma. Ambos saben que pueden intentar detenerla, quizás encerrarla o atarla, pero también saben que es escurridiza y en el momento que se den vuelta ya no estará allí. Quieren discutir, pero hacerlo desestima sus propios argumentos de que ella lleva el lugar y que ella es, en cierta medida, la ley. Así que, con su mejor cara de desaprobación, la ven marcharse. El silencio ahora se extiende entre los dos viejos amigos. Takehiko toma una de las manzanas que trajeron algunas personas hacía unas horas, tomando su cuchillo de caza comienza a pelarla como si fuera un simple cuchillo de cocina. No ofrece bocado, sino que él consume los gajos hasta que una mirada penetrante e insistente de parte de Victor hace que esta ceda y le entre algunos, entre risas.

— Cuando el grupo de Martin regrese se celebrará el juicio ante Alicia y Clara. También se juzgará al joven que trajeron, cual, por cierto, está aislado dado que mordió a Simon, el guardia —, comenzó a recitarle, cual noticiero, con voz apacible y desinteresada—, se espera que puedas participar en ese momento.

— Lo haré.

— Lo sé, más terco que un hipopótamo —, murmura entre dientes y causa una risa por parte de Victor, quien lo miro como si acaba de contar el mejor chiste del mundo. Toce, ahogándose con el pedazo de manzana y sintiendo un dolor punzante que viene de la parte posterior de su cuerpo (donde lo apuñalaron) ante la agitación.

— Que una mula. El dicho dice: “Es más terco que una mula: si dice que no, es no” —Presume que mula e hipopótamo debe ser similar en su idioma de origen, pues no entendía como podría confundir ambos animales en especial en el idioma actual que nada tenían que ver el uno con el otro. El japonés fácilmente lo desestima, moviendo su mano con el arma restándole importancia y se encoge de hombros. Esto les da una pequeña calma. Se sientan en silencio, comiendo hasta que el dolor y la droga que aún está en su sistema lleva a Victor a quedarse dormido.

.

.

Victor despertó agitado, sintiendo el sudor frío correr por su espalda y el susurro lejano de su pesadilla aun atormentándolo. Aun así, no emitió ni un sonido, mientras tomaba respiraciones largas y trabajosas al sentarse con rapidez. Intentó alejar aquel sueño tan común en su vida: la alarma, el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y esa necesidad de huir tan sofocante, mientras sabes que los “perseguidores” están pisándote los talones y que en cualquier momento volverán atraparle para jamás volver a salir. Es una imagen tan recurrente que a veces puede recitar que va a suceder antes de que suceda, pero sin tener el poder para cambiarlo pese a ser su sueño y casi siempre con el mismo final: unas manos lo sujetan, otras arrancan el cuerpo que intenta salvar de sus brazos y los gritos del infante que es alejado lo rodeando al punto que muere solo de su dolor. Volver a dormir luego de ello es imposible, así que intenta centrarse en el ahora, girando rostro y tomando cualquier detalle menor que lo haga volver al mundo real.

Es de noche, lo notó en el momento que sus ojos se clavan en las sombras producidas por sí mismo y porque la única luz encendida es una vieja lámpara de aceite. Nota, también, que Takehiko descansa en la silla casi recostado y con ambas piernas sobre la cama, si él se moviera sólo un poco podría empujarlas fuera y causarle dolor innecesario. Sabe que su pierna mala debe de tenerla extendida cuanto pudiera, sin darle peso extra; su lesión pudo haber sido evitada por él mismo si al encontrarlo hubiera actuado más rápido y no tan cauteloso. La rodilla se rompió a un punto que el posterior médico que encontraron argumentó que era un milagro que aún tuviera movilidad de la parte baja de esta; jamás pudo sanar correctamente y el dolor quedó allí, persistente y habitual, parte de su vida. Actualmente una de sus misiones de vida es causarle el menor dolor posible a su amigo, sea por culpa o propia lealtad que se generó posteriormente es difícil saberlo, sólo que así son las cosas. Centrarse en Take le permite disipar sus demonios nocturnos y se deja caer nuevamente en la cama.

La droga se ha ido casi por completo de su sistema, presume que Kailahi le ha dado otra dosis en algún momento, aunque sea menor, dado que está seguro que sus efectos debieron de haber terminado hace un largo rato. El dolor de su pierna es constante, un latido y en recordatorio de su falla; su espalda, mientras esté recostado, parece amortiguarse y eso lo agradece. Su cabeza, por otro lado, duele como mil infiernos y está seguro que si fuera posible su cerebro ya hubiera salido de la prisión que su cráneo representaba; saltando y golpeándolo constantemente, exigiendo libertad. Victor terminó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula e intentando volver a dormir.

— Que una mula —, escucha a Take repetir entre sueños y es suficiente para hacerlo sonreír a medias. Recuerda viejos dichos o refranes repetidos de mala forma por el japonés, con cariño y casi ternura, se deja arropar por un momento tan simple y común; sin peligros, sin monstruos al acecho, sin misiones suicidas o juicios. Sin dolor, sin pena, sin culpas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo sirve únicamente para presentar un poco a Takehiko, quien se volverá alguien importante en algún punto y también como apertura del séptimo capitulo donde vemos a ella saliendo y haciendo algo (??). Queda de más decir que es para mostrar que Victor está vivo y recuperándose, Clara y Alicia están encarceladas como el chico que trajeron.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pretende ser un borrador de lo que espero en algún futuro sea un libro. Por ende, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, mientras sea bien intencionado, en especial si tienen ideas o acotaciones sobre lo que podría suceder (aunque tengo casi todo planeado, un giro de la trama nunca está de más y también me ayuda a ver si se ve muy obvia mi intención final o no, espero que no).  
> Sigueme en tumblr: https://losverdaderosmonstruos.tumblr.com/


End file.
